Soaring Hearts
by AirotcivRia
Summary: When a girl runs into four mutant ninja turtles they are a little shocked when she doesn't give the reaction they expect. When they take her in they see why. She isn't like the other girls they seen. She is different. But could she be hiding something from them? Something they might put them all in danger and will she finally find the one thing she wanted her whole life? Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Thief

Raphael ran across buildings looking for any dangers in the New York City streets. The night air was cool against his shell. A sign the winter was on its way. His brother and the group leader Leonardo stopped at a roof top and held up his hand. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo stopped. Raphael was the first to walk over and get a look down below them. From the top of the three story apartment building he had a perfect view of what made Leo stop.

Cross from the building two building down was a girl. Her black hair stopped just below her shoulder blades. She wore a long black coat and black jeans and a pair of worn out running shoes. Her skin was an olive color however; she looked a bit pale in an unhealthy kind of way and she was very thin. She looked to be about April's age. Her eyes caught Raphael by surprise. They were a turquoise color that almost looked unnatural. Of course who was he to talk he and his brothers were mutant turtles for crying out loud.

He watched her wondering what made Leonardo stop to watch this girl from what he could see the girl was looking at apples in front of a grocery store. She had a bottle of water in her hand and a loaf of bread. She put the bottle in her pocket as she examined the apple more and set it down to pick up another apple.

"You stopped us to watch a girl examine fruit?" Raphael asked in an angry tone. They could be out kicking Kraang butt! But no Leonardo wants to stop and watch a girl look at fruit.

"No look." he said in a calm manner that Raphael found annoying most of the time.

Raphael looked at the girl and around the front of the store to see what his brother was talking about.

Then he saw it. A man was standing a few feet away from her, his back turned from her. He was clearly losing a bit of hair and wore a button up shirt and pants. His body thin looking but not in an unhealthy way he looked to be in at least his late thirties. The man must have owned the store and he was talking to…well nobody. He stood with his back to the girl as he talked to the air as if it was a person. The girl didn't even seem fazed by it and that shocked him most. She seems to go about her apples as if he wasn't there.

"Dude maybe he has an imaginary friend." Michelangelo said with a smile. Raphael slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he pouted has he rubbed were he hit.

"Guys look." Donatello pointed back to the girl. Raphael looked just as he saw the girl slip an apple into his pocket.

The man turned around and actually smiled at her. Smiled! She bowed her head and he did the same and she turned and walked away. Just as Raphael was going to take action the man shook his head as if to get out of a daze and looked around and at his apples the at the girl who was cleaning it as she walked down the side walk.

"Thief!" he shouted. She turned her eyes widened in shock and she saw him running for her. She turned around and ran down the block and a surprisingly fast pace.

The turtles ran across the roof tops trying to catch up and waiting for her to get to a place my secluded before they made their move. The man has long stopped chasing after her shouting something about calling the police on her. She ran faster. Raphael had to give her credit. He was hasn't had this much of a work out on the job for a while. Finally after what felt like forever but was really seven minutes she turned into one of New York's alleyways and stopped to catch her breath she started to open a bottle of water. The turtles wasted no time jumping off the building and in front of her blocking the alleyway.

"Hey I think it time to make a little return don't you?" Leonardo said. The girl looked at him her eyes filled with fright. Then to everyone's surprise she gave a menacing glare.

"I don't have to return anything." her tone showed she was in no mood for them.

"Oh yes you do and if you don't return it like a nice little girl we will drag you over to the store and make you." Raphael said as he started to move forward.

She backed away her eyes narrowed. Raphael was taken back at how her eyes looked even more amazing close up. They seemed to glow.

"I am not a little girl…" she growled.

"Then be a big girl and return the things you stole" Raphael growled back.

"No." she said the word like it was the end of a discussion.

"That's it! If you don't hand it over I will just have to take it then."

Raphael jumped to grab her bottle. He didn't want to hurt her really. She was starting to really push his buttons but she was a girl and looked innocent. She jumped back. His brothers followed his lead and grabbed at her pockets. She kicked at them and punched at them with little skill. She jumped back again far enough and opened her mouth.

"La la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Raphael stopped fighting as his vision became blurry and as he blinked it away he saw the girl stop fighting. Her eyes became soft and she smiled a warm smile. Raphael's heart leaped in his chest as she walked to him slowly and looked at Leo.

"I am sorry…I shouldn't have stolen from the store. Forgive me. It's just that I have been so hungry. I didn't want to seal I just didn't have to choice." She handed back the food. "If that is all you wanted…" She walked past them. "Goodbye turtles…I hope our paths don't cross again." She gave Raphael another small smile and she turned the corner and left them starting there.

Raphael stood smiling until he felt like he was in a daze she shook his head and blinked and looked to see the others doing it also. The light feeling he felt when she was here giving them the food was gone and replaced with emptiness.

"Hey Leo?" Donatello asked looking at his older brother.

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo answered still trying to snap out of the dazed feeling.

"Where is the food that that girl gave back to you?" he asked

They all looked at Leo and on the ground. There was no food to be found. And worse the girl was gone. Raphael ran around the corner and she was nowhere to be found. The girl had won, she tricked them and they let a criminal walk right past them

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo answered still trying to snap out of the dazed feeling.

"Where is the food that that girl gave back to you?" he asked

They all looked at Leo and on the ground. There was no food to be found. And worse the girl was gone. Raphael ran around the corner and she was nowhere to be found. The girl had won, she tricked them and they let a criminal walk right past them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Black Coat

She ran for six blocks straight making turns every so often until she reached an abandoned apartment building. She went in though the basement doors and up five flights of stairs and opened the door to "her apartment". The brick building has long been abandoned and the city has yet to destroy it or has had buyer come and buy it. Now it is where she lived.

There wasn't much furniture and the fridge and stove didn't work. The apartment was covered in dust and the occasional roach was seen and the mice made their home here. Most people will find this place repulsing. However, she found it pleasant and she never complain. It wasn't much but she was happy to be free from her other living arrangements. She shook her head and tried not to think of it.

She walked to the bedroom that was to the front of the building. She sat on the mat she "borrowed" as she sat on it as she broke off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly savoring the taste. She looked over and saw a rat sniffing around the corner and she took a piece of bread and threw it at the rat. The rat ran a few feet. She watched it as it began to sniff again then scurry over to the bread and took it and began to eat.

"Eat up little guy. Just because some of us have to go hungry doesn't mean you don't have to…" she mumbled to the rat and ate half the loaf.

It took all her will power not to eat the whole loaf. She put it in a thick bag and tied it so the rats and bugs will not get to it she refused to let them get to any more than a piece or two. After all she had to look out for number one…her.

She lied down on the mat and sighs. She thought of the mutant turtles she ran into. They of all…well mutants have to understand. They are outsiders like her. Nobody feeds them. Of all the time she has been out on these streets alone. Nobody offered her food or a home. She wasn't a turtle. She needed real food and well…she looked for the most stale bread and most busied apple. She has been living on scraps for over a week since she took to life on the streets. She needed something more she has gotten sick many times in that week from eating people's leftovers. Her stomach started to give her sharp pains from not eating enough.

She felt guilty for stealing and the turtles made her feel worse. She wished she could have brought the stuff she stole back to the store but she couldn't her stomach wouldn't allow her. She didn't want to use her powers for things like stealing but she had no choice. She would only do it once a week she decided. And she will watch out for the turtles. She will make sure not to let them see her again. She knew they were trying to look out for New York City. She doesn't get why but she will not question what they wanna do in their spare time. She closed her eyes and decided to try and get some rest. She needed her strength after all.

Back in the turtle's lair under New York City the turtles just came in. Master Splinter smiled warmly.

"Good evening my sons. How was patrol tonight?" he asked

"We meet this girl Sensei. She stole food from a store and we tried to stop her but…" Leo looked down. Master Splinter waited for his son to finish.

"She got away. She did some freaky thing with our minds and poof! She disappeared." Michelangelo said waving his arms dramatically.

"She got away Sensei…" Leo said getting to the chase.

Master Splinter debated on what it could be. Could she be like April...But April was part mutant. He looked at his son Donatello. Donatello looked like he too was trying to figure this all out.

"I don't get it Sensei. I swear I saw her hand the food to Leo and apologize then walk away!" Raphael said his tone showed his frustration.

"We all did Raph. I don't get it either." Leo said thinking also. He looked exhausted as he walked to there make shift concrete sofa in front of the TV. His other bothers followed suit as Master Splinter watched his sons.

"Sometimes we have to look past the outer layer in order to discover the truth." Then he walked back toward the dojo.

Raph sighed irritated at this whole situation. They let a criminal walk right past them without a fight! He wanted her to pay. He swore he will find her and get back at her. He couldn't stop thinking of her and the way she looked at him. Even if it was all in his head…still her smile…her eyes. He shook his head. _Ugh! Get out of my head!_

"Raph did you hear what Donnie said?" Leo asked

"Huh?" Damn he didn't and they will ask what is wrong with him.

"I said I think the whole reason why we saw her give use the food back was because she sang that tone to us and maybe that is why the store owner didn't see her stealing. It's kinda like in fairy tales were the mermaids lore seamen out to the rocks and crash there ships.

"So she's a mermaid!" Michelangelo shouted

"No she just has that power Mikey…" Leo explained. "Do you think she is a mutant?"

Raph thought about it long and hard. She didn't look like a mutant. All the mutants he has seen are well…mutant looking. Not human looking. Well April was different. But still…he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right about her and he was going to figure it out.

_One week later…_

She walked the streets looking though the windows of restaurants. She stopped at a pizzeria to smell filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. She wondered how the whole pizza tasted. All she ever found was pizza crust and if she was luck smalls pieces of the rest of the pizza. What she wouldn't give for a whole slice…her stomach growled. It's time to find a place to get something to eat…She let out a sigh and squeezed her hands and shook them as she walked pasted stored looking for a new place to take from. She ran her fingers though her hair as she put her hands in her pockets and kept walking. She hated this but she held off long enough. She looked at a store that seemed empty she walked in with a smile and started to sing.

"La la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

The man behind the counter's eyes glazed over. She smiled and he smiled back. She walked around the store and grabbed an orange then she took some spam and a bottle of water. She walked back to the counter. She paused. She felt like she was beginning watched. She narrowed her eyes and looked around and found nobody in the store or outside that she could see. She dug into her pocket and dropped a penny onto the counter.

"Have a good day sir." she put her food into her pocket and ran out the store. She learned her lesson from last time and acted like she gave the store money. The whole Princess from another country didn't work out the way she planned.

She ran and made a turn into a small park like area. It had a swing set and nobody came in here. It was gated and she found it peaceful in a way. She found it four days ago and she has started coming here since. She jumped and climbed up to the bar that held the swings up and dug into her pocket and took the orange out. She felt someone's eyes on her but she ignored them as she began to peel her orange.

"Enjoying your dinner?" A voice said behind her she jumped and dropping her orange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Please review and enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

Chapter 3: Turtle vs. Girl vs. Kraang

She didn't expect the person who was stalking her to come out of hiding. She knew he must have been alone for he would have attacked a long time ago. He was just waiting for the right moment. The thought of him finding her again was frightening but she let out a breath and tried to remain calm. She refused to let him know she was frightened by his presence.

"I would have if you haven't made me drop it." She turned around to get a good look at her stalker.

It was one of the turtles she ran into last week. This one was the one with the red mask. She remembered him well. He was the one who had a bad temper she can tell right away when he jumped to attack her for her food. His eyes were narrowed now and he had a serious face. His stance showed her he was ready for her if she strikes. But, she didn't plan to. That would be like a death wish and she was far from an idiot.

"Why don't we try this again? You go back and return that food or pay. I take cash or credit. However if you don't have any cash on you I also take busies."

"You're a really cocky aren't you Mr. Turtle?" she took out the water bottle in her pocket and took a sip. "I don't plan to pay a penny and you won't lay a finger on me." She said in a matter of fact tone. She stood up on the bar and looked down on him with perfect balance.

"Oh is that so? Well why don't you come down here and we will see." he grabbed his weapons, tossing them up. He got into a fighting stance. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What are those giant forks? 'Cause I have this spam and I could use one." she said reaching into her pocket and took out the can of spam with a smirk.

"They're Sais!" he shouted angrily

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" she grinned.

"That's it!" the turtle jump and lunged itself at her.

She quickly jumped down and landed perfectly. She looked up to see him leap at her again his Sais swinging. She jumped back and opened her mouth. She needed to run. She knew it was a stupid idea to tease him. She should have known better. But she wanted to change she wanted to be a tough girl. Tough girl act can get her kill.

"That's not gonna work on me this time!" he shouted and threw the orange at her. It hit her in the face.

She cried out mostly from surprise. This pain was nothing. But the jig was up and she needed to get out of here. She looked for something she can use as a weapon. In the corner were some trash cans. That could work. She closed her eyes and held up her hand. Then she willed the lid up. It rose slowly.

Raph didn't plan to run into the girl they saw last week. Sure he kept an eye out for her but after a few days of looking he decided that maybe she learned her lesson. But it wasn't until another argument with Mikey touching his stuff that he came out to get some much needed air. After he punched a few walls and trash cans he went for a roof top run and saw her walking alone and into a store and followed her to this small park like area were his brothers and April came to hang out and he thought it was the perfect time to pay her a surprise visit after all he knew this park well. But, he didn't expect anything that he was seeing now.

He couldn't stop himself from staring. She had to be like April. He watched as it rose and she opened her eyes and flung her arm out the trash lid followed. Raph ducked.

"What are you?!" he looked at her in shock when it hit the wall so hard it stuck in the bricks.

"I am me." she said as she tries to pick up another lid with her mind. Her nose began to bleed.

Raph looked at her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then he heard the all too familiar sound of Kraang. He looked up and saw Footbots. The ninja like robots jumps down and the girl dropped the trash lid. Her face went pale. The Footbots didn't waste any time as they started to engage them in battle. Raphael stabbed and hit them with his sai. He looked over at the girl to see how she was doing.

She was hitting them with her trash can lid. The Footbots kept coming at her and they started to grab her. She screamed with rage and the will to fight as she punched and kicked them. Raphael knew it was useless. She rose up two trash can lids and flung her arm out and the trash can lids knocked the heads off two Footbots. More blood dripped from her nose as she grew paler. She looked at him and then pasted out in the Footbots hands and they started to drag her away. Raphael knew what he was about to do was idiotic but he felt he needed to help her. She might steal but he never seen her steal anything other than food unless there was some gems in her coat pocket.

He rammed the Footbots and grabbed her and held her close. Then He grabbed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on the ground. The Footbots looked around. The turtle and the girl were nowhere in sight.

From the roof top a pair of eyes watched the fight take place. A smile played on the person's lips. "Come on! We will get them later." The Footbots followed the person on the roof tops and in the opposite direction the girl and the turtle went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Friends or New Enemies?

Raph was able to get them both underground before anything happened. He knew he could have taken those guys. However, with this girl passed out and the Footbots attacking and grabbing her he had to choice but to fall back. He walked the sewers in silence as he held the girl bridal style against his chest. She was alive. He could see her chest raise and fall with small breaths. She was still pale and weak looking. Whatever that mind trick was must have taken a lot of energy.

The turtle stared at the girl. She looked a bit peaceful. If it wasn't from the dried up blood under her nose and if she didn't steal he would have thought of her a pretty. However, the moment he saw her take that apple he labeled her as a thief and he could never think of a thief as anything more than ugly. The sewer was quiet and the only sounds were the splashing of the water under his feet. The coat she wore felt bulky and weird under his arm as he made his way to the lair. He felt her move and he looked down at her again. She squinted her eyes shut and groaned then slowly opened them. Raphael's breath caught as he saw her blue eyes look up at him dazed and trying to focus.

The girl blinked and blinked again and saw the red masked turtle looking down at her. She jumped to realize he was holding her. Not only that it was dark and it smelled like sewer water. She looked around to see the walls around her.

"Put me down!" she demanded. Her voice echoed around her. She gasped when he practically dropped her.

She was underground. It was dark and she didn't have no way out. She was terrified. She tried to control her breathing. It didn't help that her head was spinning and it felt like her skull was being used as a bongo. She wiped at her nose with the back of her sleeve. The turtle gave her a disgusted look. Then put her down she looked down at the water then looked around. Yup this was the sewer.

"Where is the exit?" she demanded.

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved you from the Footbots?" he said his tone showed he was annoyed.

"The what? You mean the Kraang's ninja robots?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"You know about the Kraang?" he asked surprised

She ignored the question. "Where is the exit?" she said in a calmer still trying to control her breathing.

She refused to let him know how uneasy she was being underground. She straightened her back and looked him in the eye. He raised his eyebrows at her. At least she thought so if he did the mask covered them. She looked at him his green eyes stared back at her as he said nothing. She was about to ask him again in a nastier tone. Then he spoke.

"The Footbots might still be out there and it is clear you can't fight your better off staying low for a few days. I don't think the Footbots like your singing do you?"

The girl was taken back. Then she remembered he threw the orange at her face. She touched her cheek were it felt tender. Oh yeah that was going to leave a bruised. She saw the turtle frown. She looked up and he gave her a blank look.

"So I'm a prisoner or something?" she snarled.

"You can leave now but I am not helping you if the Footbots decide to take you." He held up his hands and kept walking. "Exit is down there take a left then two rights and there is a ladder the will get you to the surface."

She relaxed a bit and looked at the turtle then back at the path that he said. "How do I know you are not worse than the Kraang or you will lock me up somewhere?"

He turned. "That could be true. Guess you will have to follow me and see…how is your face by the way?"

The girl could tell he was concerned when he frowned and looked at her cheek. She thought about what she should do. Her gut told her to go with him. And her gut most of the time was right. Her gut was how she was able to survive of the streets after all. She walked toward him.

"I'll live. Try any funny business and I swear turtle I will make you into turtle soup." She walked beside him.

He smiled at that.

When Raph reached the lair with his…guest she let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs." she said looking around. The place was full of pizza boxes and was a wide space with a concrete looking sofa that circled around a TV. In the center of the room was a spiral looking walkway that lead up to somewhere. Three turtles sat around it and looked at her and Raphael. To her right were a room was a paper walled room and in front was sewer water with a tire like swing a small sit of stairs lead up to the paper walled room. To her left was a tunnel with doors that must lead to different rooms and behind were was a big metal door.

The three turtles were on their feet ready to fight.

"Raph what is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?! What is she doing here?!" The blue masked turtle said.

"Are these your brothers?" she asked looking up at Raphael.

He didn't notice how short she was to him she was at least a good seven inches taller than her.

"Yeah." He turned his attention to his blue masked brother "Leo the Footbots were attacking us and she passed out they started to drag her away and I took her down here."

"She is a thief maybe she stole something from them!" Leo shouted.

"Hey! Let me get something clear!" she snapped "I don't steal money, I don't rob jewelry stores and I don't get involved with the Kraang you got me three toes!"

The nerve of this turtle! She should-no she needed to relax. She gave him a glare. She never stole from the innocent. And only took things she needed. Of course she wasn't any Robin Hood either.

"Wow Raph she got a temper that is almost as bad as yours" the purple masked turtle chuckled.

"Then you won't mind taking off your coat and having me look though your pockets" Leo stepped forward. She took a step back. "You got something to hide?"

She tightened her jaw.

"Then hand over the coat you can get it back when I look through it." Leo held out his hand.

She didn't want to give him the coat. She wore it everywhere since she found it in the donations box her first day out on the streets as well as her other clothes and shoes. She touched her shoulder and looked at the turtle named Leo.

"Come on we seen just about _everything_?" The orange masked turtle smiled.

She didn't answer as she slowly took off her coat and handed it to Leo. She wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt under her coat.

The turtles gasped at her. But it wasn't because of the shirt she wore. They couldn't believe their eyes. This was the last thing any of them saw coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friend or Enemy?

The girl held her arms out and looked down. She wished they stopped staring at her like had an extra was far from the case. She moved her shoulder blades.

"Cool!" The orange mask turtle shouted with a huge grin. He ran to her and looked at her back. "Guys look she has wings!"

"We see that Mikey." The purple masked said staring.

She moved away self-consciously. The last thing she wanted anyone to see was her wings. She closed them tightly against her back. That always made them sore and it was a bit painful but she wanted them to show as little as possible. Her wings were a gray color and it was freckled with black.

"It's ok your among friend's here no need to be shy." The purple mask turtle said with a welcoming smile.

She felt her body relax. Her wings moved out a bit and as sore as it felt to do so it was a relief to have them out like this. She felt a smile play on her lips.

"How long are they?" Mikey asked excited. She looked at him. Something about the light in his eyes and his smile made her want to show him.

She spread her wings, they were 12 feet in length from tip to tip. She wince a bit from the pain she felt. It felt good to spread them. It has been so long. As the purple mask turtle went to get a good look at her wings and Mikey gazed in wonder at them. She looked to see Raph and Leo looking though her coat. They emptied it out. There were some tissues, her can of spam, a water bottle and a penny. She watched as they went though her coat then when they found nothing else Leo handed it back to her and she took it.

"Sorry about that." Leo said

"Its fine I guess-" Her stomach growled and she bushed a bit.

"You hungry?" Raph asked.

"Well you did interrupt me when I was having dinner." she felt my mouth quirk up in a smirk.

"Here you can have some of our pizza." Mikey smiled and held open a box of pizza.

Never has anyone offered her pizza. She looked at the two slices as if it were a gourmet dinner and who was she kidding it was the best dinner she seen in weeks. She felt her heart warm at bit she took a slice in her hands and ate it as slowly as she could try to savor the taste. It tasted amazing. The sauce dripped on her tongue and the crust so good! It tasted as good as she thought of when she ate the pizza crusts. She wanted to swallow it whole but she didn't want to look like a savage. So she took her time.

"If you want more there is more in the box there." Mikey pointed to a box by the TV.

"Thank you." She finished off the slice and took the other slice. She nibbled on that slice.

"You're welcome…ummm…" Mikey tilted his head "What's your name?"

She looked at them. She hasn't had anyone call her by name in so long. She looked at the turtles that looked at her waiting for to tell them her name.

"Just call me-."

"Oh! Oh! How about Raven? No wait raven wings are black. How about bird girl or-" he rambled.

"It's Allie. Just call me Allie."

"What is going on here?!" A voice says from behind. Allie jumps and turns around.

Standing a few feet away from her was a huge brown rat. Her eyes widened. Mutant turtles and now a giant mutant rat?! Why should she even be surprised? She stared at the rat in what looked like a robe.

"Sensei this is Allie. Raph found her and they were attacked by Footbots. He brought her in here when she passed out in the middle of battle." Leo explained.

"Raphael is this true?" The rat turned to Raph

Raph looked down. "Hai Sensei."

"I'm sorry sir Raphael was trying to help. I will go now." she said feeling bad for getting the red masked turtle in trouble.

"Do you a home to go to?" The rat asked as she started to put on her coat.

"I…yes I do." she answered looking away.

The rat smiled. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"Actually sir…I don't have any parents."

The rat looked at her for a moment. She could tell right away she didn't have a home or place to go to. She looked pale and unhealthy. He would never turn his back on someone in need.

"Who takes care of you then?" he asked

"I take care of myself." she answered straightening her back.

"You can stay if you wish to we have a spare room and bed." She turned as the rat explained. She smiled.

"I don't need anyone to taking care of me." she said

"Well we don't want to. But from what my sons have told me the Kraang have been taking mutants from the streets and it is much safer here."

She looked him in the eyes as he smiled. She could have sworn he saw right though her. She sighed knowing he must have known she didn't have the best living conditions.

"I guess I have no choice then do I?" she took off her coat.

"My name is Master Splinter." He said bowing.

"Allie."

Leo stepped forward. "Well didn't properly introduce ourselves" He stepped to the side and gestured to the purple and orange mask. "This is Donatello also known as Donnie. This is Michelangelo also known as Mikey. I am Leonardo but you can call me Leo." Then he gestures to his red masked brother. "And this is Raphael or Raph for short."

"Nice to meet you all and know your names." She said looking at each of them.

"Let me call April. She might have some spare clothes to lend you." Donnie says as he walks into a room to make the call.

"Let me show you to your room." Leo smiles.

Leo showed her around the lair. He seemed formal and polite. She nodded when he explained things and mostly she kept quiet taking in every detail of the underground home. It smelled mostly of pizza and sewer but she will get use to it like all the things she has been getting use to over the past weeks. She set her coat in her room and smiled at how well kept it was. Leo gives her some bed sheets a pillow and a blanket. She thanked the leader. When the tour was finished she walked into the main room where Raph was punching a dummy and Donnie and Mikey watched some kind of anime. Leo joined them and she followed Leo.

"I'm sorry Allie but April said she will come in the morning with some new clothes and pajamas for you." Donnie said with a frown.

"Oh…that's alright I am use to sleeping in my clothes anyway." She said nonchalantly. She winced and turned to see the brothers all staring at her as if she was a mutant…well she is a mutant.

"Why do you sleep with your clothes on?" Leo asked her.

_Nice going Allie…how you gonna dig yourself out of this hole?_ She tried to think of something to say to them but no lie sounded good. So she did what she normally did when something like this happened. She ignored the question.

"This show is really cool." she smiled at the TV.

"If you like this show you might like Space Heroes" Leo said

"I'm not picky." She smiled at him.

Raph watched as Allie and Leo talked with each other. He punched at the dummy and looked at them as they smiled and laughed. He could have been- should have been doing that! He saved her! Why isn't she talking to him! Her wings seemed to relax a bit and spread a little as she spoke. The tense girl he seen on the street wasn't the girl he was seeing talking to her brother. He wanted a smile too! Raph punched the dummy again so hard they I swung hit him knocking him off his feet he fell on his shell.

Everyone looked at Raph. Allie frowned trying to figure out what happened.

"Dude be careful he's learning to fight back." Mikey joked which Allie laughed at.

Raph looked at her. She had a nice smile and a laugh at sounded almost was good as her singing. She saw him looking at her and she sobered up quickly.

"Sorry." she mumbled. She went to go help him up. She pulled him so hard he also feel forward on top of her. "Sorry." She said it more nervously.

"I didn't even get a chance to push myself up. How did you do that?" He asked a bit of shock showed in his eyes and his voice.

"I…" she looked uncomfortable. "I am a bit stronger then a normal human…"

She tugged at her long sleeve shirt and looked away as if she done something wrong. Raph wanted so badly to comfort her, to cheer her up but he didn't know what to say. Donnie always knew what to say and he came in right on cue.

"You don't have to be scared Allie. Nobody is going to judge you here." He said sincerely.

"You should like I am in a therapy group." She gave a half heatedly laugh.

"What else…can you do?" Leo asked which made everyone look at her again waiting for a response.

How she hated being put on the spot! "Well…" She debated to tell them or not and she figured. They opened up their home to her why shouldn't she be honest.

"I can fly a little…I am still learning. I can create illusions in people's heads as well as mutants I guess because it worked on you guys. I can use my mind to lift things up but heavy objects give me a nose bleed. I have abnormal human strength and speed. And I can see thing for at least 20 feet farther than a normal human being and also my hearing is better also."

The turtles stared at her which made her more uncomfortable then before. She would like nothing better than to shrink to the size of a flea and jump her way out of there. But she waited for them to ask one of the worst questions they could ask about her. She didn't want them to but she can see Donnie's gears already turning.

"How can you so many mutations and yet…you look so human?"Donnie asked and Allie instantly grew pale. The fear in her eyes lasted no more than a second. Leo saw it right away.

Her face went blank then she gave him a dry bored stare. "The wings aren't enough for you?"

"Well no. I mean…most mutants we seen…they come out more…well mutated. You look so normal compared to most mutants." He looked a bit nervous.

She frowned. She saw Leo watching her carefully. He was reading her like a book. She looked at him for a moment as she answered. "Well maybe I am different from most mutants."

She could see Donnie getting ready to fire another question before she can stop him Leo did. "Hey guys I think it's time we let our guest get some sleep don't you? Besides we still have training tomorrow."

"Training?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't really want to sleep yet.

"Our ninja training so we can keep people from stealing." Raph gave her a pointed look. She narrowed her eyes.

"So you guys are ninja turtles…" She said trying to ignore Raph.

"Yup." Leo answered.

She made a note of that. "Well I guess I will hit the hay then."

She let the turtles walk ahead she took the rear and they each went into their own rooms. Leo pointed out which room was there and hers was right across from Leo's room down the tunnel and a few feet down from Mikey's. She watched each of them enter their rooms saying goodnight to one another. She entered her room and put her sheets onto her bed it made a tiny squeaked under her weight. She kicked off her boots which she uses to keep on when she went to sleep in her apartment. Her coat was lying on a chair across from her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed before trying to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter! I been so busy with a new job and all. But I will try and post more often. So now I give you Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Morning After

Leo woke up before his alarm clock. He turned it off and let out a yawn and walked out his bedroom. He heard a noise in the kitchen. His first instinct was to duck low and quietly exit his room. Until he sniffed the air. _Is that eggs?_ He thought to himself.

He went into the main room his jaw almost dropped. It was clean. The pizza boxes stacked neatly to the side and there magazines and comics stacked by the TV. The arcade games wiped clean. The floors swept and mopped. He never seen the lair so clean before. He walked around and took it all in and stepped inside expecting Mikey to be making breakfast only to find Allie humming and moving her hips to whatever she was humming. Leo watched her then slowly approached her.

"Morning Allie-" he started to say as he touched her shoulder. Then she tensed and spun her fist ready to strike she pulled her arm back and her fist flew toward his face.

Leo caught it just before she hit him. Her eyes glowing an eerie mutagen green. Leo's eyes widen in shock. Her face looked so serious like she was ready to fight. She blinked a few times her eye color turned back to a turquoise blue.

"Leo…" she gasped. "Don't come at my back you scared me." She pulled her hand away.

"Your eyes…why where they green?" he dropped his hand and looked at her.

"I made you guys eggs, hope you like scrambled." She turned and started to move some eggs around and put some on five plates.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

She set down plates at each seat. Then turned and grabbed a pot and a small Japanese cup and poured some tea into it and set in on a tray. "You know you have a cat made out of ice cream in your freezer?"

"Yes I do." Leo sits down and looks at his plate. "How do I know you didn't poison this?"

She looks down and takes a fork and takes some eggs and eats it raising an eye brow. "Yeah because I will poison myself right? I made the eggs from the same pan. And no I didn't poison your Sensei. I believe he is smarter than to fall for some poison in his drink." She rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

Allie walks down the tunnel to the dojo were Master Splinter's room. She looked around the dojo at how beautiful it is. She smiled at the tree then walked to the doorway that separates the dojo from Splinter's room.

She knocked lightly on the wood of the doorway. "Ummm...Master Splinter? I made you some tea?"

Master Splinter comes though the door and smiles. He takes to cup from the tray and drinks from the small cup."Thank you it delicious." he tells her and she smiles politely.

"You're welcome."

He takes another sip and walks to the kitchen. Allie follows him. All the turtles are there eating. There is now orange is poured in five cups. She smiles warmly.

"I see someone found the orange juice." She takes a seat between Leo and Donnie.

"How did you get the time make all of this and clean up? This isn't one of your illusions is it?" Donnie said between bites of eggs.

"I was up early and thought it would be nice to clean up and cook." she answers with a slight blush.

"Well this tastes amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Leo asked.

"Oh there was a cook book up there and I grabbed it and looked up the simplest breakfast food. It's nothing really." she said with a blush.

Raph looked at her as she ate. She seemed in a better mood then last night. He never expected her to clean and cook for them. The thought warmed his heart. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What you have gas or something?" she asked. It sounded more curious then rude and it made everyone look at him. The comment caught him by surprise.

"I…no!" he felt his cheeks blush a bit and he went back to eating.

She went back to eating and finished then washed everyone's dishes. It was quiet for a moment and the Leo turned to her.

"Would you like to see us train after breakfast?" he asked her politely.

"Sure. I will love to." she smiled.

She watched them all practice and watched interested. Soon it was time for them spar with each other. She watched them do flips and dodge attacks. Master Splinter then told them to spar all at once. Last one standing wins.

Each turtle took a corner and readied their weapons. They started to circle the room. Mikey moved first attacking Leo trying to hit him with his nun chucks. Donnie followed suit but Raph blocked him just as Allie thought Donnie had the upper hand the dojo door opened.

"Hey guys." A girl with short orange red hair in a ponytail came in with a bag. Behind her was a guy in a hockey mask painted to look like a skull. Allie gasped.

"April?" Donnie said with surprise. Raph knocked him with the hilt of his sai and Donnie went down.

"Hey April. Hey Casey." Raph said in a cool manner. Leo came after him when he tripped Mikey.

Allie watched Raph and Leo go at each other. They looked equal in skill. Then when Raph went to hit him Leo ducked then hit his stomach with the hilt of his sword knocking him off balance Leo hit him again and he went down. Raph growled.

"What up guys." Mikey smiled.

"I got the clothes you asked for and a couple of other things." April shows them a bag.

"So where is the mutant?" Casey said looking around then sees her. She looks at him.

"Something happened to you face?" she asked bluntly.

"No…I wear this 'cause masks are cool." He lifts it up to show his dark eyes and a smile that showed some missing teeth.

"You a normal humans?" she started at the two of them.

"Yeah…" Casey stopped walking toward her tilting his head curiously. "You don't look like a mutant.

"Well you don't look quite so normal yourself." she said dryly

Everyone stood quiet then April cleared her throat. The she walks up to her with a friendly smile. Allie seemed to relax a bit. Her wings widened a little showing them to April and Casey who both stood there and gapped.

"Whoa cool! Can you fly?" Casey walked up to her and she tensed up her wings closed a bit.

"Yeah…" she answered.

April touched her wings and smiled and looked at them. "They're beautiful." She said with a smile.

She seemed to relax a degree and April held up the bag to her. "There are PJs and some clothes. I also put a toothbrush and a brush. There are some other things in there as well."

Allie looked at April with shock. "But…I thought Donnie only asked you to bring you some spare clothes…"

"I know but I figured you might need these also." April smiled and handed her the bag.

"Thank…thank you." she looked up at her with the most grateful look Raph has seen.

"It no trouble at all." she said and stood up.

Raph looked at them side by side. Allie was at least a good three inches shorter then April. Raph watched as she talked to April. She looked more relaxed then when she and Casey walked in. He smiled at them then he heard Leo say something to him.

"What was that Leo?" he looked at his brother who gave his a strange look and repeated himself.

"Training is over. I'm gonna go watch some TV are you coming?"

"Oh yeah lets go."

Everyone started to file out the room when Raph saw Allie put her hand on Leo's shoulder. She wasn't looking at him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him

Raph stopped by the door. It seemed he was the only on that saw this. He looked between the two of them. Leo let her hand drop from his shoulder. She peeked up at him as Leo turned to his brother sensing his presence.

"We will be with you guys in a few minutes." Leo said as his brother looked back and forth between them. Leo could see in his eyes he didn't like the fact that they will be alone and he couldn't understand why. Maybe Raph didn't trust her still. But then again he was the one that brought her here. But, that doesn't mean he trusted her. He knew from experience. Raph walked out the room. Then Leo closed the door.

"What is it you want to talk about Allie?" he asked.

"After seeing you guys train I realized something." She said not meeting his eyes.

Leo looked at her waiting for her to talk.

"I don't know how to fight. The only reasons I survived out there was using my powers and staying in the shadows. I survived on sheer luck." she looked at him and he waited for her to finish.

"I want you to teach me how to be a ninja." Her face was serious and determined.

"What?" Leo was a bit surprised

"Train me to be a ninja." She repeated looking him in the face.

"Allie, me and my brothers have been training for years to be ninjas I don't know if…" he looked into her eyes and saw a bit of hurt in them.

"…I need to learn how to defend myself…I want to fight the Kraang as much as anyone of you…"

"Why?" he asked confused. Most mutants just stood away from the Kraang and lived with their mutations but her…she wanted to help take down the Kraang.

"I have my reasons." she said with a smirk.

"Reasons you must explain to me in order for me to help you. You been hiding things and I wanna know what they are." Leo's face was determined.

They looked at each other for a long time not saying anything. Finally Allie spoke. She let out a chuckle.

"How about this? You train me and I will tell you when I am ready ok?" she smirks and holds out a hand.

"…You have a deal but you better tell me soon." He takes it and shakes her hand. Her eyes soften.

Then to Leo's surprise she starts to float. Leo looks at her wide eyes. "You're floating."

"O-oh." She blushes to see her wings flapping and her height is the same as Leo's. "Sorry. I am just happy that you are willing to train me."

"I just have one question though…" Leo asks as she closes her wings a bit as hits the floor with ease.

"Yeah?" she asks and looks up at him questioningly.

She waited unsure of what he might ask. She really didn't want to answer any questions about herself yet. She felt sure she could trust him and she already felt a connection with him. He reminded her of someone. The thought of that alone almost made her wince at the pain of it. _No I will not think of it. _ She thought and waited for Leo to ask his question.

"Why did you ask me to train you?" his voice was sincere

"You are focused and calm. You are one of the best out of all your brothers. You are the leader and…I like you." she said with a shrug.

"L-like me?" Leo blushed and looked at her in shock "Allie we just meet and-" he began.

"Leo I don't mean it like that. I mean it as in…you remind me of someone." she gave him her best smile. Inside she wanted to cry.

Leo still didn't look as sure as he looked down and thought about it. She looked at him and smiled.

"Trust me…I can tell someone else has your heart as much as you want to deny it." She saw his eyes widen in shock. She realized she said too much. "We should go met the guys before they think I slit your throat or something." She joked and bumped his arm and kept walking.

Leo followed her wondering what made her think that he liked someone. What did she have to hide? And who did he remind her of?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Underneath it All

Allie walked in side by side with Leo. Leo snuck peeks at her every so often curious about their mutant guest. What did she have to hide? He also noticed that she would never walk ahead of him. She either was by his side or behind him. She didn't like anybody behind her. That was another question he will find out the answer to. He intended to make her answer every question he asked her and if she didn't…well she could forget him training her.

They reached the main room where Raph was punching the dummy and Mikey reading a comic. The TV wasn't on. Leo went to go sit next to Mikey who was upside down. Allie followed Leo as she walked past Raph she heard him punch the dummy really hard. She stiffened a bit in surprise as she turned to look at him he looked by his green eyes filled with a flaming anger.

"What?" he said as he picked up the dummy which fell to the floor.

"Nothing…you didn't have to punch that dummy so hard what has it done to you." She tried to joke but it came out dead.

"And you could have told whatever you had to tell Leo in front of us." He snapped and punched the dummy again.

Leo turned to look at them. "Raph it was something she wanted to talk about in private."

Allie looked at Leo. She felt a pinch of anger at him for defending her. She didn't want anyone to defend her. She wanted to fight her own battles. She wanted to snap at Leo but know held her tongue knowing he was only trying to help.

"What is so private that she can't say in front of us then huh?" Raph snapped he stopped punching the dummy and had his fists balled up in anger.

"You wanna know?!" Allie snapped at Raph. "I asked Leo to train me to defend myself! You happy! I wanted to speak to him in private because I wanted to see what he will say and he said he will!"

Raph gapped at her. He never has seen her like this. Her eyes seem to glow with anger. He stared at her not knowing what to say. Why didn't she ask him to train her? Why Leo? And why did he care if she did. Not know what to say he turned to leave.

Allie felt horrible for hurting Raph feelings. She should have controlled her anger she could feel her blood pulsing like fire. She needed to calm down. She took deep breaths in and out and closed her eyes and counted to ten the backward to one. When she opened them Raph was gone.

"Where did Raph go?" she turned to look at Leo.

"He went to go take a breather he will be back. I never seen anyone shut him up faster than you did!" Mikey said with a huge smile.

Allie sighed and debated if she should go after him or not. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She chewed at the bottom of her lip in thought.

"Don't go after him. He will be back he just needs sometime to cool off. He will get over it. You're safer down here then to go after him." Leo said watching the TV.

Allie sighed knowing she had no choice but to wait for Leo's brother to return. She looked at her bag and decided to go thought it. The clothes were neatly folded into the bag on the top; she saw a brush and a toothbrush still in a box with some toothpaste and a deodorant. In the corner were 2 pairs of socks with house slippers, a hair band to tie her hair up, a box of soap, and a shampoo and conditioner bottle. She saw a brand new pack of underwear and 2 bras that should fit her perfectly.

Finally she lifted up the clothes to have a look. She pulled out a long sleeve black and white shirt. The sleeves were black and the body was white. She smiled at it and set it aside. Then she pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of grey high tops. She smiled and set them aside as well. She pulled out a pair of PJs next. She opened up the shirt and her throat went dry. It was a short sleeve grey and purple shirt with a cartoon elephant sleeping.

She looked at Leo how looked back at her. Her face looked a bit pale. He couldn't understand why. Maybe she just didn't like elephants.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked which made Mikey look up to see what's going on.

"Nothing it just that…I like long sleeve shirts. I don't mean to sound ungrateful because I am grateful but…" she looked at the shirt and went to look at the pants which were long. Well that's a relief.

"What's wrong with a short sleeve shirt I think it looks cute." Mikey said and took it. "Look at this cute little elephant. And it's soft Mmmm." He rubbed his cheek against it.

Allie couldn't help but smile. Mikey was really funny and adorable at times. "You do make a convincing argument but I still don't like long sleeves."

"What's wrong with long sleeves?" Leo asked tilting his head.

"Nothing I just don't feel comfortable." She looked at the shirt.

"Do you have a mutation on your arms?" Mikey asked innocently "Are they like part octopus and have suction cups?!" his face filled with excitement.

"Something like a mutation…" she mumbled and didn't look at Mikey. "I guess I can wear it to sleep and wear the shirt when I am out of my room." She went into the bag and her eye filled with joy she pulled out something from the bag. It was a grey sweater with a hood. "Perfect! My problems are solved. I would have hated to ask her for something else."

Leo couldn't help but look down at her arms. They were skinny and normal looking he didn't get why she wanted to hide them. Maybe Mikey was right maybe she was covering up more mutations that might be on her body. After all she used the coat to keep them from not knowing about her wings. Who's to say there wasn't more she was hiding.

"I'm gonna go tell April thank you again for all this stuff." She looked around the room."Ummm…"

"She is in the lab with Donnie and Casey." Mikey pointed to the door the leads into the lab.

"Thank you!" she smiled and leaves the two brothers alone with her bag and clothes.

Donnie sat at his desk mixing chemicals and April talk to him and Casey stood to the side looking around and listening. Allie watches April for a moment talking to Donnie she smiled warmly. She never expected April to be so kind.

Allie looked around the lab again. Leo showed her the lab but she didn't go inside before. She knocked on the metal door. It echoed and made everyone turn around to look at her which made her uncomfortable.

"Hey mind if I come in?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't see why not." Donnie said and Allie walks in and looks around as she approaches them.

Donnie watches her curiously. Her wings opened up a bit when she is happy or relaxed. He noticed she did that and they tightened against her back when she was nervous or uncomfortable. She walks up to April and smiles at her.

"I wanted to thank you again for the clothes and stuff. I really am grateful." she looks at Donnie. Donnie smiles at her and April and gets back to mixing his chemicals.

"You're welcome." April smiles

"So how did you meet the turtles ummm...?" Casey speaks up.

"Allie. Just call me Allie." Allie smiles at him. "Raph saved me from the Footbots.

"After he saw you stealing…again." Donnie said not paying attention to her.

Allie opens her mouth then closes it and smiles at Donnie. "Yes I suppose that is true."

She walks around him and touches a red chemical. "Hmmmm…" she sniffs it.

"Hey put that down that is dangerous!" Donnie gets ready to get up.

Allie turns and puts a drop in the mutagen and it explodes into a puff of red smoke. She smirks as he coughs and the air clears. She looks at him with a serious face.

"I stole because I had no choice…when I stole I looked for the worst products. I never stole what I didn't need."

"Why would you still if you have a family that will give you want you want." Casey said in a nonchalant tone.

She looks at Casey and blinks. "Mutants like me…don't have family."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" April looks down. "My father was mutated into a bat…and I don't even know if I have a mother now…"

Allie looks at her then looks away. "I am sorry for your loss…"

Donnie looks at Allie in a whole different light. She didn't steal because she wanted to. She stole because she needed to eat. He felt guilty for making her into a monster. She didn't hurt anybody. Not that he knew of anyway. Then he realized something. How did she know that mixing that chemical with the mutagen wouldn't cause something dangerous to happen?

"Allie how did you know what you did wouldn't cause a huge explosion?" Donnie looked at her.

Allie shrugged. "I guessed." Donnie looked slightly annoyed.

"You realize…you can't mix chemicals liked that right?!" Donnie shouts.

"Well you shouldn't accuse people of anything until you know the whole story." she looks up at him.

Donnie relaxes a degree knowing she was right. April puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder and he relaxes more and smiles at her then turns to go sit down.

Allie watches them and smiles knowingly. Then turns and talks to Casey. Casey is holding an iPod and Allie tilts her head and looks at it. He is playing some rock song and bobbing his head to it. He looks up at her then looks down at his iPod.

"You wanna listen?" he holds out an earpiece.

"That is for music?" she asks which makes Donnie and April's head whip around.

"You never heard of an iPod?!" April said shocked.

Allie stiffens her wings tighten against her back. Donnie watches her. "No…"

"It's been around for years how can you not know what an iPod is?" Casey asks

"…What are you listening to?" she asked as him.

She is able to change the topic so quickly Casey explains the band and some music and smiles. She nods and listens to him talk about songs and she will say a band name or a music artist. Donnie watched her. He knew she changed the subject whenever she didn't want to answer a question. He wondered if that was another one of her powers. Nah couldn't be…could it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What Are You Hiding?!

April and Casey left later on and soon it was dark. Raph came back a little after April left. They had Allie stay in the lair. Mikey stood with her as Raph, Donnie, and Leo went on patrol. The night was very slow and Raph could just tell it was gonna be a long patrol.

"There is something that isn't right about her." Raph finally says.

"What do you mean?" Leo said turning to look at Raph who was sitting on the roof floor.

"I mean she is hiding something! What exactly went on in the dojo that you can't see something isn't right about her?" Raph said standing up.

"She already told you want happened I am gonna teach her how to defend herself. That's all." Leo made sure to leave out that she will be answering his questions he had for her. "And didn't forget you brought her to us."

"I told you that she pasted out and I didn't have a choice!" Raph snapped.

"Sure you didn't." Leo said smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Actually I have to agree with Raph on this one. She said something odd to April today…" Donnie said looking at his older brothers.

"What did she say?" Leo asked Donnie.

"She looks about April's age. How do you suppose she doesn't know what an iPod is?" Donnie looked deep in thought.

"Hmmm…maybe whoever she lived with never brought her one." Leo said shrugging.

"But wouldn't she have seen the commercials and the ads even the product itself in stores."

"I don't know maybe she lived somewhere like we did. We didn't even know about pizza up till a few months ago." Leo looked around for anything suspicious on the ground. Nothing. "She doesn't like short sleeve shirts that don't mean anything."

"She doesn't like short sleeve shirts? When did she tell you this? She seems to be getting close to you Leo." Raph crosses his arms.

Damn he said too much. He looks at his brothers who look at him waiting for him to keep going on the subject. Leo decided to keep going on it. What could it hurt right? Plus it will get Raph off his back

"She told me a little after you left. Mikey was there when she told me. It was because April gave her short sleeve pajama shirt. She found a sweater so she is gonna wear that over her pajama shirt I guess." Leo turns and looks down from the roof.

"So she is hiding something under her sleeves." Raph said raising an eyebrow.

"That means nothing maybe she just does like her arms." Leo answers then remembers when Mikey asked if she had a mutation on her arms. _Something like that…_That was gonna be the first thing he asked her when they trained.

"Her arms look pretty." Raph slipped out. His brothers turned in shock at him. "What?!"

"You have a crush on her." Donnie was the first to speak up.

Raph felt his cheeks burn. He balled his fisted up as Leo and Donnie laughed at him. His anger began to boil over. Then he snapped again.

"I do not! I am just saying! I haven't even seen her arms without sleeves on!"

"I bet you would love to see that." Leo laughed which made Donnie laugh harder.

"Shut up! I don't like her!" He shouted which made his brothers laugh more.

"Oh-oh please stop my sides!" Donnie held his sides as Raph gave him a look and anger.

"Come on lets go back to the lair before Mikey melts her brain." Raph turns to go.

His brothers finally sobered up and they went back to the lair.

Allie couldn't stop laughing. Mikey was fun to hang out with and he never kept her bored. Music played in the lair as she floated around the lair dancing in the air and on the ground. Mikey cheered her on as she dances.

Before that he showed her how to play the pinball machine and it took her an hour to beat Raph's record. After they read some comics and ate pizza together they finished a whole pie. Then a family size bag of nacho cheese chips.

Allie laughed and spun around and did some small kicks and moved her arms around. She turned and saw the Mikey's other brothers came back staring at her. Raph's eyes burned her as she looked at them all and dropped.

"Ah!" she yelped and fell a few feet down before she hit the ground she felt arms catch her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She slowly looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes and a blue mask.

Raph was beside her concern in his eyes. The other brother's surrounded her. She needed to breathe. She held out her arms and they backed up and Leo set her on her feet.

"Thanks." she smiled at Leo.

"No problem it's what I do." He smirked and she looked at Raph and Donnie. "When did you guys get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Donnie answered. "You were flying…well dancing in the air."

"Yeah…" she blushed a bit and looks down and smiles. "Mikey is fun to hang out with."

"You're awesome to! We ate a whole pie of pizza and chips!" Mikey beamed.

"You ate all that?!" Donnie said shock on his face. He looked her up and down.

"…Flying takes lots of energy so I eat a lot…" she looks to the side.

"Well many birds eat more than half their body weight in food." Donnie explained to his brothers.

"Raph she beat your record in pinball!" Mikey said pointing to the pinball machine.

"What?!" he looked at it then ran to check. It was true. The record he worked so hard to get is gone and replaced with a new one. He turned to her and she shrugged.

"Wasn't a hard game at all." she said simply.

"Can you believe she never played pinball?!" Mikey said dramatically.

"No…I can't say I do…" Leo looks at her and she looks down.

"So did I miss anything? Any Footbots out tonight?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Nope it was a quiet night all in all." Donnie told his younger brother.

Mikey looked at bit pleased by that. Allie listened in as the brothers talked. She went over to the radio and turned it off then started to pick up the chips bag and move the pizza boxes aside.

Finally they went to sit around the TV and watch it. Raph went over the pinball machine and started to play it. Allie smirked and walked over to it. She leaned against it as he played his emerald green eyes darted around as they followed the ball.

"I bet your record in an hour. The game isn't hard." she smirked at his efforts.

"Says the bird girl with forty twenty vision." He didn't look up at her.

"Hey it's not about good vision it's about keeping your eyes on the ball. And…" she bumps the game with her hip. Raph fumbles and the ball goes down the hole. "Not getting distracted."

She walks away with a frustrated Raph shouting behind her. She turns to see the other turtles look at him then at her. She stretches her arms over her head and opens her wings a bit.

"I'm gonna go take a shower is that ok?" she asks looking at Leo who blinks a bit of surprise on his face.

"I…I don't see why not." He says

"Ok. I will be back soon." She turns and heads toward the bathroom.

It took Allie a few minutes to learn how to set the water to the right temperature. She brought her pajamas, her sweater, soap, shampoo and conditioner. A towel was placed neatly to the side for her. She got inside the tub and sighed.

A warm shower never felt so good. How long has it been since she took a shower? She let the water run down her body and closed her eyes. When she was on the streets living in the apartment there was no running water. So found a pack of clean sponges and used some rain water and even bottled water and dish soap she found in other apartments. Some people leave the most useful stuff when moving. Then goodness for that she was lucky she found that building and all its useful things.

She washed her hair over and over again then her body at least a dozen times. She didn't know how long she took until. She finally rinsed off again and dried herself and took another small towel to towel dry her hair. She put on her pajamas and looked in the mirror to her left. She stared at herself. She didn't realize how much she grew. She looked like a different person. She opened up her wings then looked at her arms and rubbed them. She quickly put on her sweater. She cut the backs of her shirts and sweater to put her wings though. It wasn't an easy task but she was getting use to it.

A knock startled her she looked around to make sure the bathroom was as clean as she went in. She opened the door and saw Raph standing in front of her. She blinked a few times a bit taken back. She expected Leo to knock if anything.

He stared at her mouth slightly open as if he was about to say something and forgot. She waited and when she figured out he wasn't gonna say anything until she said something first she spoke.

"Yes?"

"I...we were just wondering if you were ok."

She raised an eyebrow. "As you can see I am fine."

She walked past him and into her room and followed her. She got her brush out of the bag. He stood by the doorway. She turned to him and began to brush her hair.

"So did you beat my record?" she winced as she tried to get the knocks out of her hair.

"No you made it almost impossible!" he said

She chuckles. "That was the point."

After she finished brushing her hair she set the brush down. She looked at him. She noticed him looking around the room and then her looks at her. She feels slightly uncomfortable. She looks away.

"Why are you wearing a sweater?" he asks her almost dryly.

"What?" she is confused. Where did that question come from?

"It not cold in here why are you wearing a sweater?" he repeats.

"I…" she decides to tell him knowing his brother might have said something. "I don't like showing my arms."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't." she said simply.

"What are you hiding?" Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing for you to know." She narrowed her eyes back.

"So you are hiding something." Raph points out.

She looks at him in awe and anger. He is trying to find out information about her. Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he is gonna get any. That information is gonna be told when either she can't hold it back from them or she wants to tell them. Leo was a different story. As much as part of her didn't want to tell Leo another part was happy to tell him things. Instead of saying something she decides to say nothing further on the subject.

"Let's go join your brothers." She starts to walk past him.

"You are hiding things and I am gonna find out soon. One way or another I will find out." Raph said.

She tenses up then keeps walking. Raph soon follows.

She ended up hanging out with the guys and watching an old looking movie. Mikey made popcorn which she ate almost half the bowl. She enjoyed hanging out with the turtles and they can be a lot of fun. She actually kinda started feeling bad about keeping things from them but she wasn't ready to tell them anytime soon. Part of her didn't want to train with Leo tomorrow. She knew he will ask her plenty of personal questions that she seriously didn't want to get into. And yet part of her wanted to open up to him. She wanted to open up to someone and he was calm and easy going. She liked that about him. _He is just like-_NO! Don't think about it!

"We should start heading to bed now guys. It's already getting late." Leo said in a matter a fact tone.

Mikey yawned and they all got up and walked for the tunnel that leads to their rooms. Allie made sure that she took up the rear. Raph turned to see her walking behind Donnie. Donnie saw his brother looking at her with a suspicious look on his face.

Raph fell back Donnie walked past him. His looked curiously. Soon he started to move behind Allie. She slowed down even more until they both stopped completely. Leo, Mikey and Donnie stopped a few feet away to look at them.

"Go." She said pointing her chin to his brothers.

"Ladies first." He said making a gentlemanly gesture which was more sarcastic if anything.

"I insist." She didn't move from her spot.

"Why do you always take up the back? Are you planning to stab us in the back or something?" Raph said defensively.

"What?! That ridiculous!" she said in shock.

"Then why do you always walk behind us?" he said ready to fight.

Raph was sick of her secrets. Her brothers can treat her nice all he wanted. He didn't care at this point if she had a pretty face. She could be planning something. He brought her into this home but she was hiding things and weather they were personal things or not it didn't matter he wanted to know what they were.

"I don't feel comfortable giving my back to anyone. I let you guys walk in front of me because I am not a very good fighter. Does that answer your question _Raphael?_" She stretched out his name.

She was clearly upset about this. All he could do was keep quiet. He knew that the answer made perfect sense. It was a smart to do. He wouldn't have his back to people he just met either and they had weapons. She didn't have any he knew of. He felt a bit bad that he opened his mouth but he refused to give her the satisfaction in knowing he was wrong. He also knew there had to be more to it than just that.

"You are still hiding something." He walked past his brothers to his room not bothering to say goodnight.

"Don't mind him Allie he is in one of his moods." Donnie said trying to make her feel better.

However she still felt bad and it hurt her because she did hide things. She wanted to go into his room and tell him everything but…she didn't know. She just decided to try and shake it off.

"I understand."

She walked behind them and everyone but Leo went to their rooms. Leo's was the last one. He stopped with her at her room.

"Make sure you are up early we will train before they walk up." Leo said

"That is no problem." Allie almost laughed.

Leo gave her a funny look. "Ok well goodnight."

"Goodnight…" she smiled and Leo gave her a wave and turned to walk away.

She watched him walk into his room and a flash went thought her.

_"__Don't be scared it will be all over soon. I will see you later._"

She almost screamed. But saw she was back in the lair. She tried to calm herself down. She went into her room and closed the door. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't flow. She already knew it was going to be a restless night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Right to Bare Arms

She woke up and sat up quickly. Her heart pounded rapidly as she clenched her shirt. She was covered in sweat. Her eyes stung from unshed tears. She bit her lip to keep from scream at the frustration and anger she felt. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She sighed and looked up and got out of bed then got dressed into her new clothes then brushed her hair and got ready. She put on her high tops and walked out. It was still late she knew that but she knew she couldn't sleep.

She walked out swiped and mopped then cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen. It killed two hours. She started to make breakfast knowing Leo will be up soon. She kept herself alert as she opened the cabinet and found a box of pancake mix which she used the cookbook and box to help her make. Her first few were burnt but then she got the hang of it and bad a hung stack then made Master Splinter's tea.

She heard Leo's quiet footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. He yawned as she turned to look at him. He rubbed one of his eyes and looked at her.

"Do you always get up this early?" Leo yawns as she pours him some orange juice.

"Sometimes a bit later. It depends." she said honestly.

She serves him some pancakes and she drinks some tea and also has some pancakes. They eat with very little conversation. She enjoyed it and tried to eat slowly knowing that he will soon ask her questions. She didn't want that yet but soon she finished them and set the rest in the oven for the brother's when they woke up along with the tea.

"Come on let's digest in the dojo and meditate." Leo said and she followed him without comment.

They entered the dojo. Allie took it all in again. The dojo was gave a grayish light from above. Showing the sun was just rising. What she wouldn't give to climb up that tree. She loved high places and she wasn't sure if it was just her or the fact she was a mutant with wings. Leo walked under the tree and so did she. He sat and she followed.

"We will meditate for a little while and then we will do some exercises." Leo said in his leader voice.

She gave a nod and he crossed his legs and closed his fingers and took a deep breath in then out. She followed him and she closed her eyes with him. She breathed in thought her nose and out. Leo spoke.

"Clear your mind and relax. I know it is hard the first few times but this will help you relax and it is good for you…at least that's what Master Splinter says."

Allie tried to not think but she couldn't stop thinking when this will be over. Leo seemed so good at it. When she closed her eyes and tried to not think images of her past haunted her. She felt her breathing started to quicken in sharp uneven breaths.

"Allie? Allie!" Leo griped her shoulder.

Allie opened her eyes and saw big round pink eyes looking back at her. She hit the figure with her palm and imagined a blast of air hitting it. It flew back and hit the floor with a thump. The in a flash she saw Leo on the floor trying to sit up. She was horrified.

"Leo!" she ran up to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry! Are you ok?" she helped him sit up.

"Why did you do that for?" he said rubbing his shell. "Ugh…I think you knocked my shell out of place."

"I'm sorry. I-I thought-" she stammered.

"…Your eyes…they are…they were green…they are turning blue now…" Leo looked at them.

"…It happens…" Leo moved away a bit to get a better look at her. He rubbed his head.

_He must have hit his head…_she thought. She watched him close his eyes trying to get his baring. She waited for him. She was about ready to say sorry again and tell him he didn't have to train her. She wanted to…in fact…

"Leo if you-" she began.

"You said you will answer questions I had about you…I think now is a good time to answer them then we can train again." Leo said calmly.

His blue eyes looked into hers. She couldn't believe it. He was still planning on training her? She hit him. She knocked him down. For all he knew she could be working for the Kraang…she couldn't believe this turtle.

"I…I hurt you…I could have…" she didn't even want to think of the words.

"Did you know you can do that?" he asked

She shook her head. She honestly didn't. Her mind was very powerful. She was still learning things she can do with it.

"Why did you blast me like that?" Leo asked her.

She looked at him. His face was serious and a bit relaxed. She knew he wanted answers and he wasn't trying to push her for them. She liked it though she knew it was because he wanted answers and it was fair it angered her knowing it wasn't totally sincere. She decided to tell him the truth knowing there was no way around it and he was bond to find out.

"I…I thought you were the Kraang…"

"You thought I was the Kraang?" he repeated a bit of surprise in his voice. When she looked at him he was frowning.

"Yeah…" She looked down.

"Do I look like Kraang to you?"

"I answered enough questions." She said getting uncomfortable.

"What?" Leo said

She looked at him closing her eyes then opening them. She didn't want to answer anymore. She didn't want to get into this. And knew if she answered anymore she will be telling him everything.

"Three questions a training and it is just between you and me." She answered.

Leo thought about this. It will be fair enough. He nodded to himself.

"Fine three questions a day."

She and Leo shook on it. She looked down at his chest. Her eyes widened. She pointed to his chest.

"Your…your chest!" she gasped.

Leo looked at his chest and saw there was a almost star shaped black mark. It looked like soot on his shell. Leo arched an eyebrow as he tried to dust it off with his hands. Allie became worried when it wasn't coming off.

"We…we have to get that off of you! Does it hurt?" Allie touched it worried.

"Just a bit sore..." Leo watched her touch it. She looked up at him with concern.

"We can train a little then worry about getting this off. It was were the blast hit me but it might just come off if I rub it off." Allie didn't look convinced.

"Really I am fine." Leo assured her.

"Ok…let's get training then…" Allie said.

Leo spent the next hour training her doing simple exercises. He was surprised she can keep up. She didn't even break a sweat. Not to mention she was a quick learner. He checked his T-Phone for the time and decided to stop the training for today because Allie kept worrying about the soot which he still couldn't get off.

They left the dojo and he went to the bathroom which she followed him inside she left the door a bit ajar. Leo jump a bit when he saw her by the door.

"Ummm…what are you doing here." He felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I am gonna help get that soot off of you. It is my fault so I am going to help." She looked determined.

He knew she won't leave. So with a sigh he found a rag and ran it under the water in the sink and rubbed some soap in it and she took it. He sat down at the edge of the tub by the toilet and she sat on the toilet cover. His legs spread apart so she placed her legs in the space between them so she didn't have to stretch to scrub. And she began to scrub his shell.

Raph woke up closing and opening his eyes. He saw Spike's… (Slash now) old pillow he used to sleep on. Raph felt himself smile at the memories of waking up to his old friend. He got up and stretched then rubbed his eyes. He got up and stepped out of his bedroom and saw Donnie walking toward the bathroom still looking half asleep. Raph waved at his younger brother who yawned and waved back. He must have been up again on one of his experiments. Raph and is brother's woke up many times to Donnie in the middle of the night working on something or another. It was normal for them.

Raph decided to go to the kitchen to find breakfast and look for Leo and Allie. Just as he turned to walked toward the kitchen he heard Donnie scream. Raph leaped into action and to the bathroom where Donnie stood a shocked look on his face. Mikey opened his door nun chucks at the ready. Raph made it there last. He saw Leo in the tub. He must have fallen back.

But all Raph saw was Leo's face and his legs. A wing covered the rest of him. Raph saw Allie's wing covering the rest of him She was on her belly also in the tub. She turned to Donnie angrily.

"Get out!" she shouted.

What the hell was going on?! What were they doing in the bathroom together? Raph saw Leo get up as Allie got up with her. Her wing was still on his chest. Allie looked at Raph a hint of worry on her face. What happened?

"Why should we? What the hell are you doing Leo?!" Raph snapped.

"Nothing… we will be out in a minute." Leo answered calmly.

"Nothing?! You guys are-" Raph began but Mikey cut him off.

"Dude were you guys making out or something in here." Mikey began.

Raph looked at his younger brother in shock. He couldn't believe that Mikey knew the term making out…Wait! Making out?! Could that be possible? Were Leo and Allie dating or something? What happened to Karai? Didn't he like Karai?

"No!" they said in unison.

"Then what were you doing!" Raph felt his anger boil over and he didn't know why.

Allie looked at Leo her eyes almost pleading. Leo frowned at her and sighed and looked at her then turned to his brothers. Raph crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes waited for Leo to explain.

"I have to tell them…" Leo said looking at her saddened.

Her eyed filled with fear she looked ready to plea to him when he spoke up to his brothers. Leo got up and Raph saw a burn mark. It looked like soot but he can tell it has been scrubbed with soap and water.

"Allie was curious about the smoke bombs and so I gave her one to throw and she threw it and it hit me and exploded." Leo said

Allie looked a bit surprised. Raph wasn't really buying the story. Allie saw the look on his face and she tried her best to give him a blank stare to cover her surprise. She wanted to hug Leo. She could trust him she knew she could!

"Well it should come off with soap and water." Donnie said eyeing the spot.

"I think it's almost out now we will be out of here in a few minutes." Allie said looking at Donnie. "Breakfast is in the oven and if one of you can bring the tea to Master Splinter I will be very grateful."

"Come on dudes let's leave these love birds alone." Mikey laughed at his own joke as he put his arms around his two brothers and winked at Leo as he turned them to leave. Raph eyed Allie and Leo on the way out.

Once they were gone Allie let out a breath she didn't know she has been holding. She looked at Leo and smiled a kind smile. "…Thank you…"

"No problem I am a turtle of my word." Leo said as he took the cloth and began to scrub again.

Allie watched Leo and smiled. She felt horrible about what happened. She let out a breath and decided to share something personal with him.

"…Hey Leo?" she got out of the tub.

He stopped scrubbing and looked up at her. "Yes?"

His blue eyes showed concern and confusion. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "Since I blasted you…I think it is fair if I give you a free question."

Leo watched her as she opened her eyes he felt caught in her intense determined stare. She looked as if she was preparing for him to hit her or something. _She must hold a lot of secrets_… Leo thought. He decided on one that has been bothering him since yesterday.

"…Can I see what you are hiding under your sleeves?" Leo saw her tense then close her eyes.

She turned her back on him. Leo thought instantly he had hurt her feelings but before he could apologize she turned around both her sleeves were up. Leo's breath caught he couldn't believe what he saw.

Up bother arms going past the pushed up sleeves all Leo saw were scars. Cuts and what looked to be burn marks all over. Some looked to be deep cuts. Leo stared in awe. It wasn't a mutation nothing he expected. Questions flew fast in his mind. The one the screamed the loudest…

"What happened to you…?" Leo whispered as he stared at her arms.

She closed her eyes and with a stern look she pulled her sleeves down. "I said one free question."

"Well that will be my next question tomorrow morning." Leo answered looking into her eyes.

Allie tensed up again. Leo can tell right away she didn't want to answer that question. He felt bad for saying he would ask tomorrow. He needed to give her sometime and warm up to him she already showed him something she refused to show anyone else. He was the only one she showed as far as he can tell and he wanted to be someone she can trust with her secrets and inside he felt it was his responsibility to keep her secrets. Although he didn't understand why.

Allie didn't say another word as she helped clean the blast mark from his shell. It came off after ten minutes of scrubbing.

c e h V T %;font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"'Raph was sick of her secrets. Her brothers can treat her nice all he wanted. He didn't care at this point if she had a pretty face. She could be planning something. He brought her into this home but she was hiding things and weather they were personal things or not it didn't matter he wanted to know what they were.

"I don't feel comfortable giving my back to anyone. I let you guys walk in front of me because I am not a very good fighter. Does that answer your question _Raphael?_" She stretched out his name.

She was clearly upset about this. All he could do was keep quiet. He knew that the answer made perfect sense. It was a smart to do. He wouldn't have his back to people he just met either and they had weapons. She didn't have any he knew of. He felt a bit bad that he opened his mouth but he refused to give her the satisfaction in knowing he was wrong. He also knew there had to be more to it than just that.

"You are still hiding something." He walked past his brothers to his room not bothering to say goodnight.

"Don't mind him Allie he is in one of his moods." Donnie said trying to make her feel better.

However she still felt bad and it hurt her because she did hide things. She wanted to go into his room and tell him everything but…she didn't know. She just decided to try and shake it off.

"I understand."

She walked behind them and everyone but Leo went to their rooms. Leo's was the last one. He stopped with her at her room.

"Make sure you are up early we will train before they walk up." Leo said

"That is no problem." Allie almost laughed.

Leo gave her a funny look. "Ok well goodnight."

"Goodnight…" she smiled and Leo gave her a wave and turned to walk away.

She watched him walk into his room and a flash went thought her.

_"__Don't be scared it will be all over soon. I will see you later._"

She almost screamed. But saw she was back in the lair. She tried to calm herself down. She went into her room and closed the door. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't flow. She already knew it was going to be a restless night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Demons

For the next few weeks Leo helped Allie train hard. It was the same thing every morning. Wake up, Eat a breakfast Allie made, meditate, exercise, and train in combat. Leo convinced Master Splinter a weapon. Allie picked twin kai she felt good using them. Leo helped a bit by showing her to use them as an extension of her arms since the turtle also had twin swords.

She always looked forward to training with Leo because he took his time teaching her things and when she messed up he would show her again. Her meditation got a lot better and sometimes Master Splinter will come in and help Leo out. He hardly ever asked her personal questions and they usually sat by the large tree in the middle of the room and talked about almost anything.

After training she would hang out with Donnie in his lab and they would talk today was no different as she went with Donnie into his lab she worked on making retro-mutagen as she watched him. She never spoke about how he felt about April. She knew he liked her and she didn't know much about relationships to say anything. But after all the TV she has been watching and romance in the shows she finds she felt the urge to speak up.

"Donnie do you like April?" she asked as she looked by his keyboard and ran her finger over the heart with D+A over it.

Donnie almost spilled the chemical he was mixing. "W-what?" He turned to look at her.

"April O'Neil. You know short orange hair blue eyes. Always comes around…actually isn't her and Casey coming by today?" Allie thought then looked at Donnie a blush was forming on his cheeks.

"Yes they are." Donnie answered stiffly.

"So…you like her?" Allie pressed on.

"…Were just friends…" Donnie kinda mumbled mixing his chemicals again.

"Even the closest friends can develop feelings for each other." Allie watched him as he almost spilled the liquid in the beaker. "So you like her…it isn't that hard to tell considering the frame you put the picture of her and you in…and the heart you made on the desk."

Donnie looked at her. She stared back. "Just asking. I'm not gonna say anything to her. I think it's kinda cute."

Donnie blushed again. Allie smiled enjoying this. She thought the concept of love was strange and alluring all at the same time. She didn't understand it and yet she did. And watching how Donnie reacted to April she found it strange and cute.

"Hey guys." April walked inside with Casey behind her.

"I'm gonna go punch the dummy a bit." Allie smiled as she got up and smiled at Casey and April as she left the lab.

Mikey was eating a pizza as Leo watched some TV. Leo looked to her and smiled. She smiled back at him and waved. Raph was using the dummy. She talks and teases Raph sometimes but other times she feels like she is a bother to him. Allie watched him punch the dummy.

He was so strong and tough she smiled at him as she watched then tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her a bit of confusion on his face. She smiled and tried to give her best tough act.

"Hey…mind if I teach this guy a lesson?" she smirks.

Raph smiles at her joke and moves away and watches her. His arms crossed. She punched the away Leo showed her but she wasn't use to punching the dummy. Leo told her to practice on it this morning so she decided to do it now. It was kinda hard and a bit harder them punching Leo's hands. She always tried to limit her power when she hit Leo's hands because she was nervous she will hit him. She saw Leo about to get up to show her but Raph shook his head at her.

"Come on you can hit harder than that. Show him whose boss." Raph said pushing her away and punching it. The dummy swung back and forth.

She watched Raph show her how to punch it then stop and turn to her and step back. She pulled back her arm and punched a bit harder not wanting to break it or send the dummy flying. Raph smiled at her.

"There you go!" Raph cheered her on as she punched she began to smile as she punched it. Leo walked up beside his brother and watched her.

Allie stopped and looked at them both. Leo smiled proudly at her and Raph…he had a strange look on his face she couldn't explain it. She looked down feeling nervous in his stare.

"Hey I was thinking about maybe you coming to the surface and patrolling with us." Leo said smiling at her.

Allie's face lit up when she heard the news. Raph felt himself smile as her eyes lit up and she grinned. Then he thought of all the other mutants and foot bots. The dangers out there was such a big risk to someone who isn't fully trained he couldn't allow her to go outside.

"Really?! Oh I would love to go!" Allie said looking at Leo as if he was a god.

Raph looked at his brother. "You can't be serious Leo. She isn't fully trained we can't being her with us."

"I am trained well enough and if Leo says I can go I can go!" Allie snaps.

"She can get hurt or worse she has to stay here." Raph shook his head looking at Leo.

"I can take pain and last time I checked you're not the leader!" Allie's eyes seem to glow with anger. Leo saw and knew he needed to calm her down.

"She will be fine Raph she is a fast learner and she will be with us. Nothing will go wrong trust me." Leo looked at her and Raph.

"Whatever!" Raph stormed off to his room.

"…So I can go…?" Allie said looking at him.

"I don't see why not." Leo shrugged.

"Alright!" Allie pumped her fist.

Allie hasn't felt better she jumped from building to building running beside Leo. Her hair whipped around her. Her body felt cool thanks to the breeze she picked up as she ran. Leo stopped and took out a telescope and looked around. She panted trying to catch her breath. She caught it quickly and saw Raph sitting by a glass dome on the roof Mikey was playing with a handball and Donnie looked at a device trying to track mutagen.

"There!" Donnie pointed, Leo squinting his eyes. Allie looked over Leo's shoulder and saw the glowing container. It was in an alley by a garbage can. She winced inwardly.

Allie took a deep breath and looked at it and looked around to see if anyone was around. Nobody was around so she turned to Leo.

"I can go get it?" she asked Leo. "It will only take a minute."

Leo thought for a moment. Allie bit her lip and waited for him to answer. As she waited she felt Raph's intense stare. She has been felling it between her shoulder blades and the back of her head since they left the lair. She wanted to prove herself and she felt this was one way to do it.

"I guess so." Leo finally said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Be right back!" she moved back a bit and jumped her wings snapped out and she flew down just as she was about to grab the container Leo shouted something and someone ran and grabbed the container. Allie gasped and flew back and hit the side of the building and dropped down.

"Allie!" Raph shouted.

Allie shook her head and looked up. The four brothers looked over the edge of the roof. She looked back to where the person or mutant ran to grab the mutagen. Allie gasped at who she saw.

"Long time no see Wonderland."

Allie couldn't speak as she felt the turtles jump down beside her. Leo pointed his sword and spoke his voice sounded fearless and like the leader she knows he is.

"Karai…what are you doing with that mutagen?"

Karai smirked at her cocky smirk Allie knew so well. Karai kept looking at her not taking her eyes off her. Allie had to look away from her stare. She thought she will never see her again. Boy was she wrong.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said in a teasing voice.

With a shout Raph charge. Karai jumped on the fire escape to the building next door. The turtles followed her as Allie stared up at them. She shook her head and made a determined face. She can't let Karai ruin her friendships no matter what.

She opened her wings and flew up to see Karai playing with Leo. Footbots waited for them. She planned this out. Allie took out her kai and started to swing them Karai jumped back and smirked then ran at her and swung her sword. Allie ducked as it swept over her nose. Allie turned and ran as fast as she could and leaped from roof to roof knowing Karai will follow her.

Allie turned and saw Karai in the air her sword over her head. Allie jumped and fell back rolling head over heels Karai stopped with a smirk and cocked a hip. Allie narrowed her eyes at her and stood up.

"Hello Alice." Karai said clearly amused.

Allie didn't say anything to her as she stared at her she stood in the defensive stance Leo showed her. Karai raised an eyebrow at her. She was waiting for Allie to make the first move. But Allie knew better Karai would kick her butt and Allie wasn't ready to get her butt handed to her…not just yet. She must wait until the right moment.

"Why so quiet now? You were quiet the talker the last time we seen each other. I didn't expect you to be fighting with the turtles. I thought it wasn't your style to work with anyone." Karai just kept talking. "You know when you left I took to it upon myself to read your file."

Allie's eyes widened with fear. No not her file. She never seen it but she was sure it was full of all her secrets. Karai knew her secrets. She knew every button to push. She had to get away from her.

Allie took a step back. Just when she took a step back Karai ran at her. Allie blocked her with both kai. She ground her teeth with effort. She was strong Allie pushed Karai back with all she had and Karai skid back then ran at her again and Allie swung they clashed again. Karai pushed back and Allie jumped back.

"I know about your deepest secret. Come with me and my father will take you in and we can train you better then these dummies." Karai said putting her sword down her face serious.

"We discussed this already. You…work with the Kraang…I will never work with you." Allie narrowed her eyes.

"…Won't be long now before you're on my side." She smiled.

Just as Karai said this Leo and the others jumped on the roof standing to Allie's right. Allie's wings expanded and stood in her defensive stance. Karai got herself ready also. Allie felt sick to her stomach nervous the all eyes were on them.

"Karai get away from her." Leo sounded anger.

Allie didn't expect this. He must really care for her. Allie felt a little less nervous knowing him and his brothers had her back.

"Leo, stay out of this! All of you stay out of this! I got this." Allie shouted not wanting them to get hurt.

Karai smirked and Allie ran making the first move. She swung both kai. Karai blocked her again with her sword. Allie knew she was playing with her but she didn't care at this point. Karai whispered in her ear.

"Let's show them who you really are shall we."

Allie was caught completely off guard. She felt her face pale and Karai took advange of it and pulled her back so hard she hit her head against the wall by the door to get into the building.

Allie gasped her breath as she saw stars and felt darkness dim her vision. _No,no,no! Don't you dare black out!_ Allie shouted at herself in her head. But just as she thought she was fine she looked up and saw Karai coming at her and slams her sword into her left wing.

She gasped again. The pain of it…bit back a cry out of habit. Before she could think she gripped the sword and heard herself laugh. _Oh No…_

She pulled it out and saw blood fly out of her wound. She pulled Karai in and head butted her hard. Allie felt the pain of the skull to skull contact. Karai stumped back holding her head and Allie slapped her it the ear so fast Karai stumped sideways. Allie pulled her back by the hair to keep her from falling. She felt herself grin. Karai grinned though her pain she was clearly in.

"See…look at yourself…your enjoying this."

Allie looked over at the turtles there faces in horror. She needed to stop but her body didn't listen to her. Karai knew that. She was enjoying this. Allie felt a new wave of rage as she threw Karai off the roof with all her force.

"Allie no!" Leo screamed. "Karai!"

Karai screams and Allie ran and jumped off the roof after Karai. Her eyes widened as she watched Allie. She grabbed her by the foot and threw her up in the air. She screamed again and Allie heard herself laugh. Allie flew high until all she saw were green dots. The wind whipped their hair as Karai stared at her slight horror on her face.

Finally she felt her vision become brighter and clearer. She started to feel a dull ache in her wing. Her brow was full of sweat as she tried to keep her body and Karai's up in the air. She finally spoke with effort.

"…Keep away from me…you don't want to see that side…" Allie looked down and finally let go and Allie fell back unable to stay in the air any longer.

She heard her name yelled wind went though the wound and as she knew the roof was getting close she felt someone catch her. She looked but forcing herself not to black out. She saw big green eyes looking down at her. They were full of worry and concern.

"Allie Allie can you hear me?" Raph shouted.

"…Loud and…clear…" She smiled up at him.

Leo ran beside her and she turned her head to look at him. Allie closed her eyes for a moment and breathed though the pain that ran like fire though her wing.

"…I threw Karai into a dumpster…she will be ok…" Allie said and rested against Raph's chest.

The gesture would have made Raph rigged but she was hurt and turning pale her blood dripped onto the roof. He turned to Donnie.

"Dudes…she doesn't look to good…" Mikey said with worry.

"We have to get her to the lair quickly." Leo said looking up at Donnie.

Donnie turned and they all ran. Raph cradled her close to his chest as he did. He was filled with worry and guilt. This was all his fault! He should have argued with them more. He should have put his foot down! But he didn't he walked away like a child. It was all his fault and if they didn't get her underground soon…Allie will bleed to death.

Allie felt herself waking up to cool metal against her back. She felt like her wing was on fire and the sound of something dripping. Allie's eyes shot open as she felt a prick of a needle. She gripped the wrist to who held the needle and flipped the over and pulled their arm back. She wasn't clamped down the table. The idiots forgot to tie her down! She felt a laugh until she hear screams.

"Ah! Get off of me! I am just trying to numb the pain so I can stitch the wound up! Ahh!" Donnie shouted below her.

"Allie we are trying to help you get off of him!" Leo ran up to her Raph and Mikey behind him.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were trying to hurt me." Allie helped him up just as the pain came back full force.

Allie doubled over gripped her wing. Leo and Raph went beside her and held her then helped her back to the cold steel table. Drops of blood were on the floor and a bit on the table. Mikey went up to her and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Donnie will fix ya. Right Don?" Mikey said with a grin.

Donnie nodded. Allie saw the needle and felt her panic and fear rising. She felt someone grip her hand and turn her head away. She looked up to see a red mask. The gesture felt unnatural and awkward. Allie tried to look up at Raph.

"…Just…don't look ok?" Raph said not meeting her eyes.

Allie couldn't speak and she looked up at Raph. Before she knew it Donnie sighed and said he was done. Allie relaxed in Raph's arm. Raph let go and left the room without another word. She met Leo's eyes who just stared at her. Actually all eyes were on her now. She hated when people stared at her.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Did we miss something…?" Leo said pointing his finger back and forth between the exit to Donnie's lab and Allie.

"What are you talking about?" her wings began to expand defensively until a pain shot though it and she winced in surprise.

"You might want to not use your wings for a while maybe three weeks." Donnie winced cleanly afraid she might attack her.

"Thank you so much Donnie." She smiled showing she wasn't mad.

Allie walked outside and was met by Master Splinter as Raph was doing pushups on his Sai. Master Splinter walked up to her with concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. This here is nothing." She smiled like nothing happened tonight.

Raph looked at her and got up his anger shown clearly on his face but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking behind her. Allie turned to see he was looking at Leo.

"I told you to let her stay here and you didn't listen. Now look what happened! She got a sword though her wing." He turned to her. "How can you stand there and act like that didn't happen?!"

Allie felt her eyes soften. Even if he was yelling at her she knew he was showing he cared. Raph blinked in surprise clearly taken back by the way she looked at him.

"Because this pain is nothing new to me." Allie blinked and smiled at him and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

Raph watched her as she left. He was left speechless. Instead of being mad at her and going after her or yelling at Leo he walked into his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Secrets

Leo planned to sleep though the morning until his normal training thinking Allie would do the same. But he felt his shoulder being shaken and she he opened his eyes he saw Allie staring down at him. Her eyes seemed to glow and it caught him off guard. What was she doing in his room?

Leo jumped and pulled the blankets up to his chest. "Allie? What are you doing here is something wrong?"

Allie saw the concern on his face. Knowing he felt really guilty about what happened to her. She did a lot of thinking and made up her mind to tell him everything. Karai knows everything about her and it isn't good that the enemy knows all about her and the people she is living with know almost nothing of her.

"We need to talk…like now before the guys wake up." Allie starts to walk out the room and Leo follows her.

Everything felt pretty normal after that. They ate cereal for breakfast and ate in silence. After that they make their way toward the dojo. Allie gets ready to train but Leo stops her.

"We shouldn't train for a few days with your wound." Leo said as Allie gave him a shocked stare.

"But…" Allie tries to find a reason to train but she couldn't without Leo countering her reasons. "…Fine…"

"But you said you wanted to talk to me?" Leo asked and walked under the tree and she followed him and sat next to him.

"…You know Karai?" she began.

"Yeah…I seems you do also." He narrows her eyes.

"Believe me I know what you are thinking and no I am not part of the foot and I am not a spy for her." Allie held her arms up in defense.

"Then explain how you know Karai." Leo crossed his arms.

Allie took a deep breath knowing this is going to be hard. But she couldn't speak. She couldn't get the words out. He was the first person she was telling this to. She never told Karai anything. She read her file but that's all she never told her about her past. How it looked though her eyes- that's it!

"It's a long story." Allie said.

"I have time-" Leo began but Allie cut him off.

"And I will show you…" Allie said slowly.

Leo looked at her confused. Allie looked at him and smiled. And turned around and faced him and he did the same. They looked at each other before Allie spoke.

"I need you to trust me…"

"Ok…" Leo looked from side to side then at her.

Allie closed her eyes. And began to explain how her powers worked. She tried to relax while she explained.

"The way I created an illusion the first time we met works like this. I sang to though you guys off so you can think either one of two things. A) She sings pretty or B) Why is she singing? With that in mind I can get into your head and change the way you look at things. I can make you see other things. Hell, I could have just made you guys believe the Kraang were after you or you were covered with bugs. So I am gonna go into your head and show you my past."

Leo tilted his head. He felt so confused at all of this. Why now? Was it about last night? He could see it still in his mind. The wide crazy smile she had. The wound she had didn't seem to matter at that moment. Most wound have screamed in pain but not her.

One minute she had her head low. Leo was about to run and stop this. He thought Allie pasted out from the pain of the hole in her wing. But before he could move an inch her head snapped up and he saw those glowing like green eyes. Then she was beating Karai to a pulp. He couldn't believe the madness he saw in her eyes and he is sure he wasn't the only one. He needed answers. And he needed them now.

"I need you to think…this tree right next to us…close your eyes and think of the tree next to us. How green the leaves are. The height of the tree. The smell of it." Allie said calmly.

Leo closed his eyes and thought of it. He can see the tree clearly in his mind. He looked at that tree for years and even climbed it a few times. As he thought of it he felt light and the air felt better. He felt relaxed. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't in the dojo anymore.

He was in a apartment building sitting in the middle of a hallway. He looked around and saw Allie looking down at him.

"Hey welcome to my life. Enjoy the saw." He heard a slight sadness in her voice.

Leo sat up and looked around. Something wasn't right about this apartment. At first he couldn't understand what it was. But after doing a 360 he realized what he was missing. The whole place was blurry. Leo turned and looked at her the confused look he had from before was back on his face.

"Sorry I am kinda losing my memory of this place…it's been a while since I been here. Come on." Allie gestures him to follow her.

Leo follows her to a door with blurry looking pink flowers. She turns this gold like blur which Leo could only guess was a doorknob. Inside was dark. The only light was a small nightlight and the streetlights from outside. There were burry things that must have been toys and clothes on the floor. Then he saw Allie walking to a small bed. He walked over to see a small body under some blankets. It had black hair in two braids. She looked so innocent.

"Who is that?" Leo asked looking down at the small child.

"…Me…" Allie said sadness in her voice.

Leo looked at her then back at the little girl. Now that she said that that. They did have the same black hair and skin. He watched the little girl sleep for a moment before turning to her.

"Why are we here?" he looked at her and she smiled a sad smile.

"Give it a moment."

Just as she said that there was a loud crash and a female scream and a male shout. Allie closed her eyes. Leo looked at her frowning. Just then he saw the girl come awake. She didn't seem to see her as she walked pasted him toward the door. Innocence shown in her walk. She held a teddy bear close to her. She reached for the doorknob just when she reached for it the door opened and she fell on her butt. Shouting from a women and yelling from a man can be heard.

Leo saw from behind the girl. A faceless women and man where squirming and yelling for their daughter. The small version of Allie screamed and tried to run for her parents but a Kraang robot grabbed her and she screamed louder.

"Kraang do we take the small girl know as Alice? She can be a useful experiment to Kraang." It said

Another responded. "Kraang agrees. Bag the small girl known as Alice."

The Kraang robot picks her up and she yells and tries to hit it but it does nothing. The parents scream and try to reach her but can't. Leo follows the Kraang his feet moving without him thinking of doing so. Allie follows.

Leo walks into what he believes is the living room and sitting on the coffee table is something he didn't expect. Leo looked at Allie and Allie nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

"My parents found the Power Cell this same day and took it in and checked it out. Not knowing what it was. The Kraang came to get it and took me with it." Allie tenses as she follows the Kraang out.

Allie's younger self seem to look right past them then there was the shot of a leaser gun and Allie jumps at the sound. Allie's child self cries louder than he ever heard any child cry in his life. The look of fear on the child's face said it all. Leo felt his heart break for her. He turned to look at Allie who walked past him.

"Let's go." Allie began to walk and the seen changed to the Kraang head quarters that he and his brother's been too often but out of all the time he has been here this hallway looked different.

"Where are we?" Leo asked looking around.

"We are in the experimental wing of the Kraang head quarters." Allie answers simply. "This were where some of the mutants go that they want to well…experiment on. Mutagen is unstable from what I hear. So they want to test it. And I was graced be an experiment."

Leo frowns when he hears her voice ooze sarcasm. Allie begins to walk down the hall. She looked straight ahead as he looked side to side from different doors. But what he seen was nothing until a few doors after. Mutants were dripping mutagen and banging on the doors begging to be put out of their misery. Some looked worse than all the mutants he seen combined. Leo wanted to cover his ears and block out there cries but tried to ignore them. It was almost unbearable until they walked though a closed door.

"How did we do that?" Leo asked looking back at the door.

"It's my illusion I can do anything I want. I can bend it to my will." Allie said looking down from a balcony that surrounded the room. Under them Kraang moved around. Allie's younger self was bound on her hands and feet against a metal table. She was on her stomach passed out.

"But thought we were in the past?" Leo tilted his head and came to join her and look down.

"It is my past but I am using my powers to show you it. It's kinda hard to talk about right now. You are the first person…ermm… mutant I told." Allie looks down.

Leo watched from above as kid Allie becomes away and pulls at the clamps that held her arms and legs. She began to cry. She cried for her parents and to be let go. She begged for help and for them not to hurt her. As much as Leo wanted to look away he couldn't. It was like a horror movie. You can't pull your eyes away.

"Please…please don't hurt me…please. Where is my mommy and daddy? Please let me go?" she sobbed.

"Kraang go get the mutagen. Kraang wants to see if the young human can take it."

"Kraang has a better idea." The other Kraang takes a syringe and two feathers.

Leo watches this. Then he looks at Allie who doesn't look up. She looks like she is getting sick. Leo walks up to her and puts a hand on her back. He keeps watching the Kraang.

They move up to the little girl who watches in fear and pulls hard at the clamps that held her. She wiggles and cries louder. The Kraang hold her down to keep her from moving any more then places the feathers on her shoulder blades. One of the evil robots hold the needle and sticks it in her back and pushes the plunger down and the little girl screams. The Kraang move away as the little girl screams and withers in pain. Leo jumped at them his sword in hand as he tries to slice them but his swords go though them with no effect. The girl keeps screaming.

"They're not real Leo! Leave it be." She said with deep sadness.

Leo watches as the Kraang pick the girl up and walk out the room. He realized she finally stopped screaming. Leo watches as they go up the stairs the lead to the balcony. The younger Allie was pasted out on the Kraang's shoulder. Leo saw the rage in Allie's face as she followed them and Leo ran to catch up.

By the time Leo caught up Allie was going inside a room. He watches Allie watch younger Allie waking up and seeing her wings for the first time she cried and pulled at them which seemed to cause her more pain. When she realized it wasn't a dream she curled into a ball and cried. Leo watched feeling so guilty knowing he can't do nothing.

Then he saw things blurry and the little girl was now in the corner were a small bed was as she rocked herself. Her long hair was now cut short. She looked sick. Her wings wrapped around her. Leo turned to older Allie.

"I didn't eat for three days. They didn't feed me and they cut my hair short so it can be easier for them to put things on my head and junk. They cut my hair when they believe it is getting to long."

Leo nods and then a tray of bread was looked like mashed potatoes, string peas, and chicken and a metal cup of water slide into to a small shelf near the window the shows into the hallway and the little girl runs up to it and beings to eat it with her hands. As she eats she looks up at the window and peeks as far as she can which is only up to her mouth and that is on her tip toes.

Leo walks behind her to see what she is looking at. Across from her is a mutant he has red eyes and looked like a sea monster with green and yellow spots on his body. His eyes as all black not whites at all. On the top of his head is what looks like a Mohawk but had to be a fin. His ears were also fins and his hands were webbed. He smiled at her. His teeth were all pointed.

Young Allie gasped and tried to step back. They mutant boy looked to be at least three years older than her. He frowned saddened. The little girl began to eat again and then peek up at him. He stood by the window and stared at her. She looked at him again and he waved with a closed mouth smile and the girl waved back unsure at him. He smiled wider.

Leo saw things fast forward. And he would see the little Allie always try to communicate with the young boy. Leo smiled at the young girl happy that she found something small to give her hope. But then Leo the fast forward stopped. Leo frowned and look at older Allie looked down as a Kraang robot walked into the room. She tried to run but it grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out as she screamed. Then Leo heard a clam voice.

"Don't fight them or they will hurt you more." Leo saw it come from the little mutant boy. "Just relax…"

"…Jasper…" young Allie whispered.

"Hello Alice. Just relax don't worry you will be fine." Jasper smiled.

The little girl relaxes a bit. But the Kraang pulled her down the hall and Jasper walked close next to her. His own Kraang robots behind him.

"Why…didn't they pull you out?" the little girl asks as she wipes tears from her eyes.

Leo and older Allie watches. They slowly follow them as Jasper the younger Allie speak. Leo turns to his Allie and looks at her.

"You real name is Alice?" Leo asks.

"Yes. But as I said just call me Allie." Allie follows as the kids talk.

Then there was a split in the hallway and the Kraang began to take Jasper in the other direction. Allie does look up as she heard her kid self cry out for Jasper. She never had a brother or a sister for that matter. But that is what she thought it must have felt like to have someone try to look out for you. Though there wasn't much they can do but try to speak though the glass and point and make hand gestures. She couldn't really understand things because she wasn't old enough he once tried fogging the glass up and writing but she couldn't really read or write well, she was still learning.

"NO! Jasper! I don't let them take me!" Allie tried to reach out to him.

"No don't fight them they will hurt you! It will be ok we will be fine! Don't be scared it will be all over soon. I will see you later." Jasper smiled his pointed toothed smile and squeezed her hand and walked away the Kraang followed behind him as the little girl cried.

Allie gasp feeling like she was going to cry but she knew she couldn't. Leo walked with her inside.

"Are you crying?" he asked frowning his face was full of concern.

"I can't cry." Allie said looking at him.

"You can cry in front of me." Leo's frown deepened.

"No I really can't cry. As much as I want to I can't." she doesn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry." He answered.

"Not your fault." Allie wiped her eyes even though they aren't wet.

They as they restrained her as she tried not to cry. Then they see a crown like device slowly being brought down inside the crown were needles. Outside the crown were small tubes filled with mutagen. Leo watched as it was lowed and the girl started to cry again and move her head from side to side. Two Kraang robots held her head straight. The needles pushed into her skin and kept going. The girl screamed then the mutagen moved though the tubes into her head.

She screamed the whole time then it stopped and the device was taken off of her and the girl screamed until they shot her with something and her mouth closed and she stopped. Leo watched the pain of knowing he could do nothing almost killed him. He thought finally they put her to sleep but her eyes were open and moving back and forth with worry.

They took some tools and began to operate on her eyes. They girls eyes shown pain and tears fell from her eyes. Leo looked away sick to his stomach. But as much as he wanted to tell Allie to stop this he couldn't see anymore he couldn't do it. He wanted to know about her. She needed to share this with him and he knew it.

"…They did this to me with even operation. My eyes were next. It happened a few weeks later and I couldn't see for a month. After that I could no longer produce tears…It's to painful to show you."

"I'm sorry." It was all Leo could think of saying but he knew it wasn't comforting.

Allie said nothing as she watched them continue. She fast forwarded it and they began to walk unclamp her from the metal table her younger self laid on. They walked the girl out and Allie waited for the scream they she knew would happen. Leo ran out and Allie followed behind.

Leo saw little Allie holding Jasper's body against her chest. He had blood on his face and arms. Leo watched the girl as she rocked his back and forth.

"Jasper…Jasper? Get up. Come on you promised you would see me later. You said we would get out of this together. You promised me. Please get up. I can't...I can't do this alone. Jasper… JASPER!" she screamed.

The building began to shake. The doors opened and closed. She screamed and screamed the Kraang tried to grab her but they couldn't touch her. Then her eyes began to glow green and she attack the Kraang. She hit and attack. A slight joy spread on her face.

Finally the Kraang grabbed her and pulled her off and knocked her out Allie and Leo followed her to her room. Leo sat down next and Allie sat next to her. She Allie closed her eyes and watched her. Allie spoke.

"They killed him." Leo said closing his eyes. "That's why you couldn't tell me?"

"That was the hardest part. I woke up and realized my best friend was dead. The Kraang did experiments on me, like putting mutagen in my muscles. Mutagen in my muscles didn't affect me the way it affected others. Instead of melting my muscles it only hardened them and made them stronger. I was the best subject they had."

"But how did you get the scratches and burns on your skin?" Leo said as Allie winced.

She closed her eyes and they were in a metal looking boxing ring. Leo watched as the younger girl she saw before now looked older her eyes green as her attack another mutant who looked like a snake. He had arms and legs but had the head of a cobra. It hissed and Allie smiled this creepy smile and moved like water as she hit and kicked.

Leo was speechless and he watched the girl fight. The scene quickly changes to her being electrocuted as she ran on a treadmill. The Kraang made it go faster as she looked like her legs were about to give out. They shocked her back, her legs and her arms. Then they stopped it as she fell to the floor then they made her use her mind powers. The scene fast forwarded to her flying against a giant fan.

"They would put us against each other when we get older. Or if they were kidnapped at a older age they will put them in. Some they just threw the mutagen at. But like me there were others who they worked on to see how I advance they can make me. But other than these fights we didn't get much interaction. Many mutants knew which of us of "special treatment" and which didn't. "

Leo had millions of questions buzzing in his head. He wanted to ask them all but decided to ask the one that was buzzing the loudest and save the others for later. This is what he has been doing while she showed his these things. He needed to watch and see what has happening the most of the questions can be saved for after. But this one needed to be asked.

"How did you get out?" Leo asked.

As Leo watched she saw the illusion Allie turn older to the age normal Allie was. She was flying against the fan. This time it didn't seem to bother her. The Kraang turned it off as she dropped down and walked to the treadmill. The Kraang hooked her up and put it on a faster pace. They began to shock her but she didn't seem to be notice.

The Allie that Leo was with turned to look at the door away to see Karai there. Leo turned pale at the sight. What was she doing here?

"Karai?" he said to her but she just watched the illusion Allie run.

The zaps of the cattle rods and her running was the only sound in the room that and the sound of the Kraang moving their arms to zap her. Leo watched Karai wince and watched in shock. It was the first time he has every really seen that expression on her face. When the illusion Allie was done running she stood tensely and walked slowly toward the exit.

The expression she had on was cold and emotionless. She seemed to look right past Karai. The Kraang walked behind her. She held her chin high and her hair was a bit shorter then how long it was now. She walked past Karai and down the hallway. Karai went up to a few Kraang that were left behind. But Leo didn't get a chance to hear what Karai was going to say.

They were back in room as the illusion Allie sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. When Leo was just about to ask why they were here watching her stare at the ceiling the door opened. She got up as if ready to leave. But Karai stepped in.

"Hello." She said walking in like she owned the place.

Leo watched as Allie stared at her with narrow eyes and didn't respond.

"Can you talk?"

She didn't respond.

"I guess not-"

"I can speak. Why are you in my room?"

Leo looked back and forth between them then at the Allie he was with. She just watched her face gave nothing away. She watched it as if it was a movie. Leo then turned his attention back to the two illusions.

"Simple. I want you on my team." Karai said walking around the room which had nothing inside but a toilet and a cot.

"Not interested." Allie said simply.

"This could get you out of here? What do you mean not interested? Wouldn't you rather be free from here?" she practically shouts.

"Of course I want to be free. However, you work alongside the Kraang and I have no interest in the Kraang once I escape. So I must respectfully recline." Allie went to lay down and close her eyes.

"They said you were one of the strongest mutants here. My father needs more mutants and I told the Kraang you are coming with me!" Karai snapped.

Allie opened her eyes and they snapped green. Her face turned lethal. "Listen princess nobody tells me were to go-"

"Except the Kraang." She answered with a smirk.

"Listen I don't trust you. And everyone has someone that is above them and you ain't above me sister now get out before you really piss me off."

Karai leaves and Allie sighs and relaxes. "She must be insane to think I will join her team."

Leo saw only the lights in the hallway from the window on the door. Illusion Allie was asleep. Just when Leo was going to ask what was going to happen next. Then, an alarm sounded and the door opened. She jumped from bed and looked ready to be taken. But she seemed taken aback by the lack of Kraang. She looked around and saw Karai run into her room.

"What's going on-" she began.

"You said you don't trust me. How about we do trust exercise?" Karai said trying to catch her breath.

"I am not following." Allie said taken a step back. Leo could hear the chaos outside.

"We don't have time. I am giving you a chance to get out. If the Kraang don't get you first you are free. Let's go." Karai ran out as illusion Allie shifted her wait from foot to foot. Her cold eyes debating what to do.

She ran after her and Leo and her Allie followed running beside her as the other Allie spoke. She didn't seem to break a sweat as she ran her eyes shown a hint of green in them. Leo wanted to ask why they did that but he needed to focus on running.

"What's in it for you? There has to be a catch nobody does this sort of thing for free." She looked serious her jaw clenched.

"I am showing you my trust isn't that enough?" Karai looked at her as they turned a left.

"You don't seem like a person who does stuff for free." Allie didn't look at her.

"…I am doing this because you will come to me soon enough." Karai stopped by a window and threw a small looking device.

It blinked and the window imploded. Allie covered her face and looked at Karai. She narrowed her eyes and stared at her. She heard the Kraang coming this way but she needed to know what made her believe she will ever go to Karai.

"What makes you think I will come find you?" Allie said narrowing her eyes.

"Because…you will see being free from them isn't as simple as you thought. You will come back to us weak and desperate in a matter of days. You seem like a strong girl I will give you even two weeks." Karai said as Allie jump onto the window ledge.

"You're wrong Karai. I know what is waiting out there and I am ready. You're betting on the wrong horse girl and you just threw away your money."

And with that she fell back and Leo and Allie watched by Karai's side as she turned and opened her wings and flew fast and far. Karai smiled and ran down the hall. Leo turned to Allie.

"After that I found an abandoned apartment building made my home there and lived on scraps of people's food and leftovers from trash cans. That time you saw me was the first time I stole after I felt sick from eating those other things I ate." Allie said looking the broken window.

"How did you know how to use those powers?" Leo asked.

"I was able to connect to another mutants mind and use this power so I mostly used it on people so they won't seen me stealing scraps and chase me away." She looked back at Leo.

"This is the only time I held it for so long. I'm gonna break the connection ok? I am use you have a lot of questions and I will answer them after I break this." Allie said simply.

Leo closed his eyes and this he felt like a cord that held them together have been snapped. He has to say he felt this for a second when this first happened to him but this was different. It was like something was holding him up and then it was cut and he was free falling. Everything went dark and he couldn't stop fall. He screamed but no sound came out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Answers

Allie opened her eyes just as she saw Leo's head snap back and he fell on the floor with a thud. Allie gasped and crawled up to him. _Oh no Leo!_ Fear over took her. What if it damaged his brain?! What if she put him in a coma?! Is he even breathing?! Allie shook him but she didn't wake up.

"Leo? Leo! Wake up! Oh, what have I done?!" Allie looked around trying to think what to do but all that went though her mind was worry and regret.

She should have never shown him what happened. She should have known better. Now what was she going to tell everyone? She didn't know what to do and fear of being kicked out made her not scream for Master Splinter's help. But she didn't need to when she saw the door open and an angry Raph stood at the doorway.

Raph woke up early this morning. He didn't know why but he did. He tried to go back to bed but he couldn't. So he went to the bathroom and noticed Allie's bedroom door was ajar. He walked up to it and peeked in. He was worried about her wing and how she was feeling. As angry as he was yesterday he felt terrible of her getting hurt.

But he wasn't surprised when he saw she wasn't in there. She always slept with the door closed. So he turned to go to the kitchen not seeing her in the main room. She wasn't in the kitchen either. She didn't even cook today. He had a bowl of cereal then went to watch some TV. But as he went to the TV he saw a shadow in the dojo and he sprang into action and jogged lightly to the dojo door were he heard Allie's voice saying Leo's name.

Raph felt his anger rise and just as he was going to ask what was going on he saw Allie cradling Leo's head to her chest. He looked asleep but judging by the way Allie said Leo's name he knew he wasn't sleeping. Rage filled him but it quickly died when he saw Allie's wide worried eyes. She almost whimpered.

"Please help him. He isn't waking up. I don't know what I did." Allie made the sound like she was crying but no tears fell. It made it seem almost unreal.

Raph was just about to yell at her believe she did whatever she did to Leo on purpose but her next words shocked him.

"Please help him Raphael he is your brother. If you have to kick me out do it but please help him!" she sounded like she was pleading.

That was enough for Raph. Even though Raph wasn't one to trust people he knew he had to help his brother but just as he ran to him Leo began to move. He let out a groan and moved his head from side to side. Raph jogged to his brother's side and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Leo? Leo can you hear me?" Raph asked.

He groaned again and looked up at his brother and Allie his eyes trying to focus. Then he heard Allie let out a gasp like she was crying. He looked up at her for a moment. Her eyes were shining like she was going to cry but no tears came out. He looked back at his brother and he touched his head.

"Leo! Leo I am so sorry. I will never do that again I promise. I thought I put you in a coma-I'm so so sorry." She held him close and he closed his eyes for a moment as if to get his bearings and opened then touched her shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm fine. It just took me a while to get out that's all."Leo said to her and sat up all the way.

Raph felt a twinge of anger how she looked at Leo. As if he was the only one she saw. He was in the room to!

"What did you do?!" Raph snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out that way but he couldn't help it.

"I…I…"Allie looked hurt and upset.

"She was showing me how she used her power. I asked her to and when she broke off the illusion so fast I felt like I was falling and it was dark then I saw a light and I woke up." Leo said calmly.

"What were you guys thinking?! You could have gone into a coma or something!" Raph looked at then pissed off.

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again." She looked down and clutched her hands.

Raph looked at her sadly. He wanted to say sorry. He told himself to do something anything to let her know he was just worried. But just as he was about to tell her something Mikey came inside the dojo with Donnie behind him.

"We heard Raph's loud mouth. What up?" Mikey said Raph gave him an irritated glare.

"We're fine Mikey." Leo said waving it off and getting up.

"I wanted to train but Leo told me no. So we were just mediating and Raph came in." Allie said not wanting to alarm his younger brothers. She just hoped that Raph will not tell them the whole truth.

"Yeah." Raph said getting up and walking out. Allie looked at Leo and he nodded as if he understood her.

Allie followed Raph out. He walked to the dummy and started hitting it. She noticed he hits it most of the time when he is anger. She watched him for a moment. She was always mystified when he fought of trained. Then strength he had amazed her at times. Leo was graceful when he fought she always likes watching the brothers train learning how they fight. Donnie was calculating and Mikey like to have fun. Leo was graceful and Raph was reckless.

Raph looked at her when he realized she was staring at him. He stopped punching for a moment caught in her turquoise eyes. They looked like clear water. He held his hand out to stop the dummy from swinging. Her eyes moved away to his am then back at him. She walked up to him. His heart seemed to pound a bit faster when she did.

"Thank you for not telling Donnie and Mikey." She said softly.

"What were you guys really doing in there?" Raph looked at her. He noticed now that she was up to his chest. The way she carried herself she seemed taller. But now she seemed small and delicate.

She shifted from foot to foot. "Leo told you I was showing him my power. I told him I was going to break the connection and then I saw him passed out."

"You're hiding something." Raph said.

She looked at him her eyes shining again. She didn't want to tell him. He knew that and it frustrated him. He wanted her to tell him everything but she didn't. This is the only time they really talked one on one.

"Do…do you like Leo?" Raph asked. He didn't know where it came from but now that he said it he wanted to know.

"I like all of you." She said. She clear didn't understand what he meant.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Raph looked away slightly.

"What?!" he looked at her and saw her cheeks turn a rosy red. It looked adorable. He never has seen this side of her. He couldn't help but smile. "I-I don't- I-were just friends!"

Raph couldn't help but feel relieved. But in his heart he still wasn't convinced. They were so close and he felt that soon she will start to like him more than just a friend. But he decided to change the subject for his own good.

"How is you wing?" he asked looking at the bandage that was around the tip of her wing.

"It's fine. Leo is being over protective and told me not to train until it got better." She gave an eye roll. Then she looked at the dummy like Mikey looks at pizza.

"You really want to train?" Raph asked watching her.

"I want to help you destroy the Kraang. I can't do that if I don't train for it can I?" Allie said a slight edge in her voice.

"…Hitting the dummy won't put stress on your wing." Raph said simply. Then he began to walk away.

He helped and there was no reason for him to stay any longer. Besides they haven't been close and staying next to her annoyed him. Knowing she and Leo were so close made him angry. Most times he would not stay in the same room with them unless he had no choice and when he did he would not look at them and stay quiet.

"…Raph wait." Allie said not turning to look at him.

He stopped and looked at her. She tightened her hands into fists. Then she looked at him. Her hands relaxed and she spoke.

"Keep me company." She said blushing slightly. She looked away.

Raph watched her as she looked down looking uncomfortable. He never has seen her act shy. It was…cute. Really cute…._What are you thinking?! _He shouted in his mind. But that didn't stop his feet from moving towards her.

Her eyes were on him now as he sat close to her but not too close for him to get hit. She smiled at him and he felt himself blush. She has such a pretty smile. White and perfect, he noticed now she had really pointy canines. They almost looked like fangs. An image flashed of her biting his neck and he felt himself turn red and tired to shake it off.

She drew her eyebrows together. "Are you ok? You look red."

"Y…yeah I'm fine." He mumbled and she smiled then turned to punch the dummy. He watched as her muscles moved under her skin. Her face grew serious as she hit the dummy.

The world faded around her as she focused on her breathing and punches. She did it just like Leo and Raph showed her. She didn't know how long she spent punching the dummy until she heard someone shout her name. It took her a while and another shout for her to stop and turn.

Leo looked like an older brother ready to scold his sibling. She frowned slightly confused. His arms were crossed and his body tense. She wondered why he was giving her that look until she realized punching the dummy must also be under training.

"Allie I told you to not train." He began.

"Raph said it was ok. It isn't putting any stain on my wing at all don't worry so much." Allie said brushing him off.

She saw his frown deepen. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't. _I'm fine Leo really._ She said in her head then saw Leo jump. The others looked at him. She stiffened slightly.

_Can you hear me?_ She said to him in her mind.

He gave her a slight nod. It seemed she was the only one who saw it because Donnie put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leo is everything alright?" his voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." He said still looking at Allie. _We need to talk later. _His message sent to her mind. She just turned and went back to punching.

Allie was watching TV just as she heard Casey and April walk in and say hi to everyone. Allie hasn't seen them in a while so it was nice to have them stop by. Donnie gave her a T-phone and she has been texting them. Tonight felt different though as they came up to her. April smiled at her and looked at her wing now wrapped in new bandages that Donnie put. He has been very tense putting them on. And she wouldn't blame him from what she saw she did to him.

April sat down next to her Casey sat next to April. "Hey Allie, how's your wing doing?" April asked politely.

"Oh it's fine." Allie said shrugging it off.

"Well if you're feeling better than me and Casey would like to know if you were willing to see a movie with us." April smiled at her. Casey looked less than happy.

"No that's ok you guys can go on. I won't want to be intruding on anything." She said looking at Casey.

Casey gave her a look that said he was grateful. But April wouldn't have it. "No you won't be at all come on I will pay the ticket and we will walk you back. It will be kinda boring being here by yourself."

"Well if it is alright with Casey." She said looking at him again.

"Sure why not. Red isn't gonna stop until you say yes might was well come with us." Casey said waving it off.

Leo came into the room from the kitchen with a glass of juice in his hand. "Leo April and Casey invited me to the movies." Allie said letting him know as she got up and grabbed her coat.

Leo gave her a wearily look. "I don't think that's a good idea considering you are injured."

"Lighten up dude. She will be with us." Casey put his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened a bit and looked at Leo for his approval.

"I will pick you up from the theater. Alight?" Leo gave a stern look.

"That's ok with you guys?" Allie asked Casey and April.

"Sure but we better hurry we don't want to miss the movie." Casey said and started walking backward.

Allie smiled at Leo mouthing a thank you and he just smiled back. Allie knew that Raph might kill Leo and he was taking the heat but she was grateful. Grateful that Leo was letting her go out and have a good time and grateful that for once in her life she can get to be a normal girl and do what normal girls do. Go to the movies with her friend.

Leo just finished with his brothers. They looked for any sign of Kraang. But none were in sight. The only thing was Purple Dragons robbing a woman of her purse. They were able to stop them and put the purse on the street and Leo saw the woman take the purse and run down the street where she came. Leo smiled to himself. They stood on a roof top taking a break.

Mikey was tossing a ball up and down then stopped. Then looked up at Leo, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"So dude what's up between you and Allie?" Mikey said out of nowhere and Raph seem to tense up.

Leo was taken aback by the question as he stared at his younger brother he wondered were that question came from. "W-What? Nothing is up we are just friends." He said turning his attention somewhere else.

"Don't look like it dude, you and her super close, we even caught you two in the bathroom together." Mikey said his voice teasing.

"She wanted to help get-" Leo began to protest.

"We know. It just seems like you and her are…more than just friends." Donnie said butting in.

"Like, she's your _girlfriend._" Mikey said and Raph tensed even more.

"She isn't my girlfriend we are just friends nothing more." Leo said closing the manner.

Raph seem to relax a bit. Leo wondered why he was acting like that. Could it be Raph had feelings for her? _Well Allie is pretty _he thought.

_Awe thanks Leo I t pretty to._ Allie's voice echoed in his head making him jump. The other's looked at him again. He felt himself blush over her teasing voice, her hearing him call her pretty, and the other's eyes on him.

_Can you at least warn me before you do that?!_ Leo shot back. Raph stood up eyeing him but didn't say anything.

_I can't really warn you without you being surprised._ She said and he swore he could see her rolling her eyes. _The movie is over and we are walking outside now._

"Guys I have to go pick up Allie we will meet you back at the lair in an hour." Leo said out loud to his brothers.

"Ok." Mikey and Donnie said.

"You let her go out when she is injured?!" Raph said angrily.

"She is fine she is with Casey and April." Leo began.

"But she is hurt what if our enemy's see her or something!" Raph shouted.

Leo saw the worry in his brother's eyes. He has grown fond of Allie and like before he was pissed at Leo. Leo knew she was safe but he didn't want to tell his brother's yet that they can talk using their minds.

"She is fine. I'm gonna get her now. She deserves to have a day were she can be human." Leo said remembering what he seen as if it was his own memories.

Raph looked at his brother and frowned as if trying to read him. Leo looked away and looked back up. "I'm gonna go pick her up. We will be back at the lair soon."

And with that Leo ran from roof top to roof top toward the movie theater.

Allie walked out the theater a huge smile on her face. She can't remember the last time she has ever saw a movie in a theater. She is sure she has watched one as a child but seeing one with friends as a teen. It was even better. April forgot to say her friend Norma was joining them but Allie had a great time. They were all nice to them and Norma reminded Allie of Donnie in a way and it made it much easier to talk to her thinking of that.

"That movie was so awesome!" she exclaimed. She can see Casey smirk at her. "Wow and those seats were so comfy! And the popcorn!" she shouted.

"Wow Allie the way you're acting I would have guessed this was your first time going to a movie theater." Norma said pushing up her glasses.

Allie ignored that comment as she always did when she didn't want to tell the truth. It is better than lying. As they talked about the movie she sensed someone behind her. April must have sensed it to because she looked up when Norma wasn't looking and smiled at a rooftop.

_Leo is that you? _Allie asked in her mind.

_Yeah are you ready to go?_ Leo sent a message back.

"I can't believe you ate that large popcorn Allie you eat more the Casey." Norma laughed.

Allie smiled at Norma. She was so happy to have met a normal human someone who didn't know anything of Footbots or Kraang. But this night had to come to an end and she needed to return to her normal life. Well…normal to her anyway.

"I should get going before my brother begins to worry about me." Allie said backing way a bit making it look like she had to rush home.

"You never said you had a brother." Norma said her laugher dying she looks at her curiously.

"Oh well I do. He's my older brother and he is going to get worried if I don't start leaving now." Allie smiled. She wasn't really lying when she said brother. After all Leo felt like her brother right?

"Oh, well, alright." Norma frowned. "It was nice meeting you Allie."

"You too." Allie smiled at her. "Bye guys! And thank you." Allie waved bye to them and half jogged down the street then took off her coat and let the cold wind hit her bare arms and opened her wings.

She flew up and on top of a roof then caught her roofing and turned to see Leo smirking at her crossing his arms. She tilted her head slightly wondering what he was smirking at.

"Brother huh?" Leo smiled.

Allie blushed and looked down. "Yes. It wasn't a lie I never said you were my blood brother."

"Oh so you did mean me." Leo smiled at her and walked up to her.

Allie felt her hair brushing against her face but didn't move it away. Did she really love him like a brother? Of course she did it was more than a friend when she looked at him she felt safe and strong. She could talk to him about anything and that what a brother's love was like right? He reminded her so much of Jasper and she thought that the way he looked after her was like a brother. Yes brotherly love.

"Yes I did. Shall we head home?" Allie asked beginning to walk.

"Allie…I still got some questions. We didn't get to talk after them…umm…flashback." Leo looked to the side then at her.

"Well your not letting me train with you so I don't think I can answer." She replied still a bit sour about not training like she wanted. She began to walk away from him.

"Alice…" She stopped walked after hearing her real name. It's been so long. Karai said it but it didn't sound as kind. She savored hearing it.

She closed her eyes and turned on her heel and opened her eyes. Leo gave her a sad look. Yet it looked so serious. He wanted to know and she knew how stubborn he can be. He can often be like her sometimes when she wanted something. He can only wait so long and he didn't want to wait. She let out a sigh.

"Leo there is so much you don't know…"

"I want to know…just talk to me." Leo said his arms opening wide as if he was ready for her to hit him.

"Come walk with me home then…" Allie said and turned to walk and Leo followed.

They walked the roof tops only stopping to run and jump a roof. It put stain on her wing. The sword chipped a bone on her wing and it hurt her when she jumped and the wind pushed it back.

"How come we can communicate in our minds?" Leo said deciding to ask a simple question at first.

Allie thought for a while and answer. "The only reason I can guess is that I connected my mind with yours to show you my past and I guess I didn't disconnect properly."

"How did you learn to make illusions and stuff?" Leo asked as he leaped to a roof and she followed. Her arms burning from the cold but she didn't care.

"I did it by accident with one of the mutants thinking it was going to kill me and I guess it thought the same and I connected with it and I then thought of me in an apartment and living a normal life and we were there in my dream." Allie said her face was serious.

"How come you knew how to fight in the Kraang Head Quarters but not now?" Leo asked the main question that has been on his mind.

Allie stopped and took a deep breath and looked at him dead on. Her face saddened and her eyes glossed over like she was going to cry. Leo frowned he hated know she couldn't cry it must have hurt a lot. He knows from many times when he and his brothers use to train and he tried to cry when he got hurt when he was little it hurt the back of his eyes and he couldn't imagine how it must be to go though that every time he needed to cry. Not that he cried all the time.

"Leo…I am going full mutant…" Allie began.


End file.
